Avis au public
by RyuShyki
Summary: Hé hey ! Ce n'est pas une fic, mais une demande d'assistance de votre part. plus de renseignement à l'intérieur ;)
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour bonsoir !

Ca faisait longtemps hein ! J'vous ai manquée ? J'espère que vous aller bien !  
>Pour ma part, je fais au mieux. (Evite subtilement de s'étaler sur sa vie trépidante de vie haha).<p>

Alors, par où commencer ... Cette publication est un peu spécial (je signe sans doute un arrêt de mort...), car j'ai besoin de vous, à mes risques et périls. Dans les chapitres suivant cette intro bancale, je posterais plusieurs début de fics, plus ou moins avancé, que j'ai arrêtée pour diverse raisons. J'aimerais savoir si ça vaut la peine que je me repenche dessus. Parce qu'à chaque fois que je me relis, j'ai l'impression que c'est une autre personne qui écrit, et arrivée à la fin, je grogne de ne pas avoir la suite... Très con c'te fille, j'vous jure.

"Et During the Night" alors ? oui, je sais ... vous avez été plusieurs à me la demander, **Elise** ( s'il te plait ma belle, crée toi un compte, c'est frustrant de ne pas pouvoir te répondre), **AngelofPaper**, **Neiflheim**, **Aki no Niji**, **PetiteBulle**, et** SayoShona **qui est venue me voir sur une autre fic haha. Je... hum... Si je vous disais qu'en trois chapitres bien épais, vous auriez la fin, je risquerais de crever sous des ondes négatives frustrées. Il faut juste que je trouve le temps de me repencher dessus, d'y retrouver un attrait. Ca viendra, je ne peux malheureusement pas contrôler mon imagination, qui soit me submerge, soit me déserte. Ca me casse grandement les berlingots d'ailleurs.  
>J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas ...<p>

Je vous enjoins donc ,à grand renfort de yeux de chiot, chat, phoque et licorne, à bien vouloir me laisser une review sur la fic qui vous plaira le plus et, si des idées vous viennent, me les proposer. Je ne garantie rien cependant ^^". Je laisse les en-têtes tels quel, même si ça risque de faire un peu étrange. Je meublerais là où il n'y en a pas.  
>En espérant que cela vous plaisent.<p>

Sex and Peace!


	2. Et si je passais dire bonjour ?

_**Et si je passais dire bonjour**_** ?**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, et le background ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à Maitre Oda. Heureusement d'ailleurs è_é.

**Prairing : **Usopp x Kaya.

**Note :** En discutant avec BNN'SM, je me suis retrouvée devant une injustice, qui depuis ne veut plus me lâcher : certains couples pourtant mignons sont laissé à l'abandon. Kaya et Usopp en font partit. (Au moment où j'écris, il y a deux fictions en français ^^ y en a qui sont courageux). Les idées sont venues d'elles-mêmes me harceler au point qu'à 7h du matin, je suis en train d'écrire hahaha.  
>Même si l'histoire se déroule bien dans l'univers One Piece, je vais être OOC, je le sens. Le genre grand, musclé, avec cheveux long, bouc et brun étant mon type prédominant, je risque de tourné Usopp à ma sauce et de le rendre… plus classe ? Je m'avance un peu, désolée x). J'espère que mes délires de lève-tôt vous satisferont x3, le tout sur un fond de <em>Get Lucky<em> Daftpunkien.

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, en cette chaude journée de printemps. Quelques nuages paresseux se déplaçaient dans les cieux, créant par moment une ombre rafraîchissante. L'eau clapotait contre la coque de sa barque à voile tandis qu'il l'approchait du ponton. Ramenant la rame à lui, il se leva et amarra son embarcation avec des gestes experts, habitué à le faire avec le Sunny, et le Merry avant lui. Il passa la sangle de sa besace par-dessus sa tête et d'un geste assuré, il se propulsa sur le ponton.<p>

Usopp se redressa de toute sa taille et inspira profondément l'air de son île natale, un sourire aux lèvres. La brise fleurait une savoureuse odeur de pins. Son regard se perdit sur ces collines qu'il avait parcouru tant d'années durant. Son cœur se gonfla d'une douce nostalgie à l'évocation de ses souvenirs. Que de bêtises et d'aventures ! À courir après des lézard-dragon et des chiens-cerbères, à fuir le sac plein de pommes volées chez l'épicier… _J'espère qu'ils vont bien, tous._

Il regarda autour de lui, reprenant contact avec son environnement, s'imprégnant de l'espace, des odeurs, et des sons… Derrière le chant des oiseaux, il perçut une certaine agitation. _Étonnant, l'île est toujours si calme… _Il se dirigea vers la source du bruit, soucieux de savoir qui pouvait faire autant de barouf. Remontant une petite pente, il arriva en haut d'une colline boisée donnant sur la baie, en contre-bas.

Plusieurs embarcations d'importance y étaient difficilement ancrées, du fait de leurs nombres et de leurs imposantes charpentes. Surpris, il vérifia aussitôt les pavillons, de peur que l'histoire ne se répète.

Pas de pirate, ouf. Mais ça pourrait très bien être un piège. _Quoi que…Vu les blasons…_ En effet, chaque pavillons arboraient de vives couleurs, bien voyantes, avec chacun une armoirie bien distincte : lion, ours, requin, paon, sirène… Tout ce petit peuple avait élu domicile sur la plage, et apparemment, ce n'était pour plaire à tout le monde.

De là où il était, Usopp pouvait en voir deux qui s'échangeaient des civilités pour le moins… fleuries et imagées. Ces deux têtes blondes bien habillées se crêpaient le chignon, pour il ne savait quelle raison. Sans doute pour avoir plus de place pour leurs bateaux respectifs … Tout ce remue-ménage le laissa perplexe. Il revint sur ses pas et prit la direction du village. À cette heure de la journée, personne n'était sur les chemins, l'heure du déjeuner étant bien trop attendue par certains.

Il inspira à fond, le sourire toujours aux lèvres et les mains dans les poches. Les dernières années étaient passées si vite, pleine d'aventures et de rencontres, de découvertes et d'apprentissages, de moments inoubliaux et de souvenirs ressassés. _M'attend-t-elle toujours ? Cela fait tellement longtemps… Me reconnaitra-t-elle après tout ce temps ? A-t-elle gardée mes lettres ? … Eh reprend-toi, ce n'est pas le moment !_ Continuant à remonter la pente entre les arbres, il se perdit dans ses pensées.

Avant de rejoindre les Mugiwara, il avait décidé de faire un tour à Sirup. Ça l'avait pris comme une envie de pisser. « Et si je passais leur dire bonjour ? » Évidemment, il ne ferait pas que passer, il comptait bien rester quelques jours avant de repartir pour de nouvelles aventures, au-delà de l'Archipel des Shabondi. L'équipage lui manquait et il avait hâte de tous les revoir, mais avant cela, il devait_ la_ voir. Lui demander pourquoi.  
>Un maître du bobard comme lui avait discerné le mensonge de Kaya à l'instant même où il avait franchi ses lèvres, le fameux jour où il avait rejoint l'équipage.<p>

Depuis qu'il avait quitté l'île, elle venait habiter ses pensées, ses rêves, ses moments de vide. Il avait fallu qu'il s'éloigne pour se rendre compte de l'ampleur de son affection pour la jeune fille. L'amitié du début s'était mue en un autre sentiment, plus… Pas fort, car l'amitié qui le liait à chaque membres de l'équipage était extrêmement solide mais… plus personnel, intime. L'adolescence ayant fait son apparition, il avait bien glissé quelques coups d'œil discrets vers Robin et Nami, ainsi qu'à d'autres, rencontrées lors de leur périple, mais c'était toujours vers Kaya que revenait ses pensées. Il s'était souvent demandé comment s'était déroulée sa croissance ; ce qu'elle faisait, qui elle voyait, si elle pensait à lui. Le genre de questions que peut se poser une personne qui aime (ou qui est possessive, mais ce n'est pas le cas ici).

Alors oui il était revenu pour dire bonjour, mais pas que, même si il avait encore du mal à s'avouer que c'était bien pour elle qu'il était là.

En arrivant près du village, il s'arrêta et rit pour lui-même: devait-t-il faire un retour en fanfare, en hurlant aux pirates ? Ça risquait de ne pas fonctionner, l'heure était passée. Ou de fonctionner dans le mauvais sens… Tant pis, il arriverait incognito. Il aborda les premières maisons, toujours aussi rectangulaires et propres. Il remarqua qu'une dizaine de bâtiments avaient poussé durant son absence. Les enfants avaient grandi et prit leur indépendance, sans doute. Il sourit à nouveau en essayant d'imaginer Carotte, Piment et Oignon avec des années en plus. Avaient-t-ils réalisé leur rêve respectif ?

Lorsque son regard passa sur le manoir de Kaya, dont la toiture surplombait au loin les toits des maisons, un nœud de trac se forma dans son ventre, il déglutit, saisi de doute et d'appréhension. _J'y vais tout de suite ou …_

**_ Halte toi ! Qui est tu ?!**

Étonné, Usopp cligna des yeux avant de se retourner. _Il y a une garde maintenant ici ? Y a-t-il eut des problèmes pour que..._ Le fil de ses pensées s'interrompit quand il reconnut les trois pré-ados derrière lui, armés respectivement d'une pelle, d'une batte et d'une poêle. Le premier, blond à lunette, portait une polaire-boudin gris à manches courtes, avec en dessous un maillot à manches longues jaune orangé, avec un short aux motifs écossais, le deuxième portait un chapeau d'aviateur vert sombre sur lequel était posé des lunettes de tir, un t-shirt manches courtes vert avec une tête de mort imprimé dessus et un pantacourt clair, et enfin le dernier avait les yeux caché par une épaisse frange blanche tirant sur le rose, un bonnet rouge, un sweat au trois quart ouvert orange clair et un pantalon noir. Tous les trois portaient encore la même ceinture de tissu qu'il portait lui, quand il était jeune.

Les garçons semblèrent surpris quand il se retourna. Il leur fit un très grand sourire et s'approcha.

**_ Salut les gars, ça fait une paye !**

Trois paires d'yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur, avant qu'Usopp ne se fasse sauter dessus par les gamins.

**_ Cap 'tain Usopp ! Tu es revenu !**

**_ C'est vraiment toi ?! Je ne t'avais pas reconnu !**

**_ T'es encore plus grand que dans mon souvenir ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes cheveux ?! Y sont vachement longs !**

Usopp éclata de rire et les posa au sol, content qu'ils l'aient reconnu.

**_ Vous aussi, vous avez changé ! Vous avez bien grandit ! Surtout toi Oignon, tu les dépasse maintenant, haha ! Carotte, ta frange, c'est de pire en pire !** constata le canonnier en riant. Il les observa tous les trois attentivement, heureux de les voir en pleine forme. La croissance leur réussissait bien.

**_ Oui, c'est ce que sa mère lui répète tout le temps, mais il fait son rebelle !**

**_ Mais nan ! Ce n'est pas vrai que je fais mon rebelle !**

Usopp les écouta se chamailler en souriant, heureux de voir qu'ils s'entendaient toujours aussi bien.

Il s'enquit de l'état du village, si tout le monde allait bien, s'il y avait eu des problèmes depuis son départ et autres évènements du genre. Il apprit ainsi que les villageois s'étaient chagrinés de son soudain appareillage, mais que comme les trois loustiques avaient repris ses habitudes, tout étaient revenue à la normale, et jusqu'à ce jour, aucun habitants ne savaient ce qu'il s'était passé avec Krapador. Chacun des enfants étaient en phase de réaliser son rêve : Oignon avait investi la bibliothèque pour avoir le plus de connaissances possibles pour ses romans, Carotte était désormais marmiton chez Meshi, le restaurant du village, et Piment était devenue apprenti-charpentier. Chacun des enfants posa une bonne centaine de questions sur ses aventures, pour savoir si ce que les journaux disaient était vrai. Usopp les régala alors de récits véridiques, pour une fois.

La conversation allait bon train, et comme on aurait pu s'y attendre, Kaya fut bientôt l'objet de la discussion.

**_ Depuis quelques mois, il y a plein de bateaux qui vont et viennent. Ça fait un de ces bazars !**

**_ Ouais ! Y a plein de jeunes hommes qui envahissent l'auberge avant d'aller voir Mlle Kaya.**

**_ C'est pour lui demander sa main, mais à chaque fois elle refuse ! Elle les ignore royalement ! Et du coup ils sont encore plus pénibles et acharnés !**

**_ Ouais ! Et puis de toute façon, ils ne peuvent pas la forcer ! Elle se mariera avec celui qu'elle aime !**

Les trois gamins échangèrent un regard entendu et conspirateur, qu'Usopp ne réussit pas à interpréter. Il haussa un sourcil et releva les yeux, fixant la toiture du manoir en se gratouillant le bouc.

**_ C'était donc eux dans la baie, tout à l'heure…**

**_ Ouais ! En ce moment, y en a deux qui sont agaçants : ça fait deux semaines qui sont là, à se faire la guerre pour savoir qui aura les faveurs de Mlle Kaya en premier…**

Usopp ne put s'empêcher de sourire en coin. Son orgueil lui laissait croire que sa simple apparition ferait réagir la jeune fille, contrairement à toutes les gesticulations des deux charlots que décrivaient les enfants. Le trac se réinstalla dans son ventre, accompagné d'une boule dans la gorge. Kaya avait une tripotée de prétendants riches devant sa porte, et lui débarquait, avec son bob et son Kurokabuto, comme un cheveu sur la soupe … Cool ! Ça allait être drôle ! Quoi qu'il ne venait pas pour lui demander sa main mais pour lui poser une question… Concours de circonstances bizarres, il faut l'admettre.

**_ Les gars, je vous ai ramené des cadeaux-souvenirs ! Ils sont dans ma barque, près de la baie. Vous pouvez aller les chercher si vous voulez, votre nom est marqué dessus.**

Les gamins sautèrent de joie et filèrent dare-dare sur le chemin, à grand renfort de cris enthousiastes. Usopp sourit et soupira de soulagement. Si les gamins l'avaient accompagné, il n'aurait pas pu y aller. S'il devait stresser, il préférait stresser seul.

Et c'est précisément ce qu'il commença à faire quand il se retrouva sur le chemin du manoir.

_Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Par quoi je commence ? Comment va-t-elle prendre mon passage ici ? Je suis peux être mal tombé, vu la course au prétendant qui est en court… Si jamais son mensonge cachait quelque chose, si hypothétiquement hein, si Kaya avait éventuellement des sentiments pour moi… et que je débarque comme une fleur, au moment où tous ces hommes lui courent après… Elle pourrait croire que je viens aussi pour ça… je vais avoir l'air con avec ma question… Bon, reprend toi et sois naturel ok ?! Tu peux le faire, tu vas le faire…_

Arrivé devant le portail, il leva les yeux vers les fenêtres de la bâtisse, à la recherche d'une éventuelle silhouette, qu'il ne vit pas. Il poussa la grille de fer forgé noir et s'engagea dans l'allée fleurie et odorante menant au perron du manoir. Par réflexe, il récita le nom des fleurs qu'il croisa sur son chemin. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant une chaise à porteurs et un lion sellé devant les escaliers. _Évidemment hein, on s'en serait douté_… Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et se retrouva devant le heurtoir en forme de bélier sur la porte.

Il déglutit en tendant la main vers l'anse… et la laissa en suspens. _Aller, toque à cette porte… Aller !_ Il regarda autour de lui, une moue indécise sur le visage. Il se fit soudainement la réflexion qu'il n'était jamais entré par la porte, de manière conventionnelle. Ni même entré tout court… _Merde alors_… Et voilà, une nouvelle source de trac ! Il se gratta la nuque en faisant de petits allers et retours sur le perron, se prenant le chou pour une porte. _Mais ça va vraiment pas toi, hein ?! Et puis c'est quoi ces battements de cœur ?! Pourquoi tu bats aussi vite toi ?! Nan mais arrête ! C'est qu'une porte bordel ! Une porte ! Un morceau de bois ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un… _

Un bruit derrière cette fameuse planche de chêne attira son ouïe. Il eut juste le temps de se mettre sur le côté, avant que le battant ne s'ouvre en grand. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années sortit comme une furie, rouge de colère. Un lourd nuage de parfum se répandit dans son sillage, entêtant et capiteux. Usopp ne put voir que sa cape de fourrure blanche avant qu'il n'entre dans sa chaise à porteurs. C'est Kaya qui l'a fait fuir comme ça ? Se demanda Usopp, intrigué et amusé.

La porte étant restée ouverte, il n'avait plus à se prendre la tête, haha ! Il inspira à fond, et entra dans le hall, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. C'était la première fois qu'il entrait dans la maison, et il la trouva fort confortable et très à l'image de sa résidente : simple, pratique, naturelle, sans aucune surcharge que ce soit. La maison fleurait bon le printemps, avec ses guéridons ornés de fleurs fraiches. Il s'étonna du silence qui régnait en ces lieux ; seul le gazouillis des oiseaux était audible. Curieux, il s'avança un peu dans le hall.

**_Euh… Il y a quelqu'un ?**

**_ Qui va là ?! Si c'est encore pour demander la main de Mademoiselle Kaya, je vous prierais de partir, elle commence à fatiguée !**

Usopp sourit en reconnaissant la voix de Merry, avant que celui-ci ne sorte d'un couloir sur la gauche. Il avait pris un léger coup de vieux et une petite barbe blanche lui mangeait les joues. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit l'intrus.

**_ Bonjour Merry, excusez-moi d'être entré sans permission, la porte est restée ouverte après le départ du… jeune homme…**

Le majordome s'approcha et lui prit les mains.

**_ Usopp, la maison vous est toujours ouverte, vous pouvez en être certain. C'est Mademoiselle Kaya qui va être heureuse. Cela fait si longtemps qu'elle ne vous a pas vu.**

Et hop, le nœud de trac qui se serre un peu plus. _Merci Merry…_ Il sourit au groom.

**_ Justement, serait-il possible que je puisse la voir, s'il vous plait ?**

**_ Bien sûr ! Mademoiselle Kaya est à l'étage. Il lui montra l'escalier dans le couloir. Elle se trouve dans la bibliothèque, sur la droite. Elle est avec un jeune homme, Mr de Marmelook. Je ne vous accompagne pas : je dois préparer le repas de ce soir. Resterez-vous manger ? Je pense que Mademoiselle Kaya vous le demanderas, vous avez sans doute beaucoup de choses à lui raconter. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, jeune homme.**

Merry s'inclina et s'en alla, un sourire apaisé sur le visage. Usopp inspira profondément et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Une voix d'homme lui parvint, qui semblait converser dans le vide, car personne ne lui répondait. Au milieu des marches, il vit l'homme s'engager dans l'escalier. Grand, mince, blond lui aussi, il portait un costume très chic noir, et chaque doigts étaient ornés de bagues. Archétype du beau gosse premier de la classe, il portait des lunettes à montures d'or, et tenait une rose dans sa main droite. Quand ils arrivèrent à la même marche, l'homme riche regarda Usopp de haut, de très haut même, comme dégouté. Le canonnier tireur d'élite lui rendit un simple regard désintéressé et continua son ascension.

La descente du gus l'avait soustrait quelques instants à son trac, qui lui revint en pleine face. Allez tiens, mange !

Arrivé en haut, il tourna à droite, comme indiqué et stoppa net avant l'entrée de la bibliothèque, qui se trouvait être une belle arche de bois clair. _Ah eh ça ne va pas recommencer bordel ! Entre ! …_Il inspira à fond… et passa la tête dans l'embrasure.

Kaya était assise à une table de travail, de trois-quarts dos à l'entrée. Une cascade de cheveux blonds citronnade se déversait dans son dos, brillant de douceur. Elle portait une longue robe à la jupe évasée et au haut cintré, à manches ¾, faites de tissus vaporeux verts pâles, aux bordures noires. Elle était plongée dans sa lecture, plusieurs livres étaient éparpillés sur la surface de la table.

Usopp s'installa dans l'encadrement de bois, épaule contre le chambranle, bras croisés. Il la contempla, la dévorant des yeux, le cœur battant plus fort encore. Elle dû sentir sa présence, car elle tourna la tête vers lui. Le tireur d'élite fut saisi par la beauté de ses traits, son cœur fit une embardée, faisant vibrer sa poitrine sous les assauts du muscle cardiaque. Il émanait d'elle une maturité et une force qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer. Il était bien loin du souvenir frêle de la jeune fille ; les rondeurs enfantines avaient disparu, laissant place à la douceur et la volupté féminine. Ces yeux chocolat, aux reflets d'or, s'ouvrirent d'étonnement et de plaisir, les faisant ainsi pétiller. Les lèvres du canonnier s'étirèrent d'elles-mêmes.

**_ Mes hommages Mademoiselle, vous êtes resplendissante aujourd'hui encore.**

Il y eut deux secondes de flottements, durant lesquelles Usopp se perdit sur le visage de Kaya. _Dieu qu'elle est belle …_

**_ … Usopp…** lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle, sans en croire ses yeux.

Elle se leva et s'empressa de lui sauter dans les bras, ses cheveux volant derrière elle. Usopp la reçu et la souleva, la pressant contre lui avec force, sans pour autant l'étouffer. Il lova son visage contre son cou, fermant les yeux et inspirant à fond. Tout le stress accumulé se dissipa d'un coup, balayé par l'étreinte de Kaya. Celle-ci avait passé ses bras autour du cou du canonnier, l'entourant d'une douce étreinte. Il ne put s'empêcher de noter la pression de la poitrine contre la sienne et la courbe des cuisses contre son corps, ainsi que les battements de son cœur. Que voulez-vous, Usopp est un homme. Kaya avait grandi, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire.

**_ Cela fait si longtemps…** fit Kaya entre deux sourires incontrôlés, la tête toujours pressée contre la sienne.

**_Trop longtemps…** avoua-t-il dans un souffle, le nez dans son cou, inspirant son odeur printanière à plein poumons.

Ça lui avait tellement manqué ; car oui, il l'avait senti, des années auparavant, en essayant de la sauver de Krapador… Il la reposa à regret au sol, plongeant son regard dans le sien, prit d'une irrésistible envie de sourire. Il resta proche d'elle, aimanté.

**_Comment vas-tu ? Merry disait que tu étais fatiguée, mais je te trouve une mine éblouissante !**

Elle rit, plantant ainsi une flèche dans le cœur du tireur d'élite.

**_ Merci**, le remercia-t-elle tandis qu'une teinte rose s'installa sur ses joues. **Je vais bien, rassure toi, Merry est aux petits soins avec moi. Ce sont juste ces allées et venues qui m'agacent… Mais toi ! Deux ans ! Deux ans que tu ne m'a rien envoyé ! Je devrais te chasser à grand coups de balais dans le derrière pour l'inquiétude que tu m'as fait vivre !** Essaya-t-elle de le gronder sérieusement, malgré ses lèvres tremblantes de sourires contenues.

Il se gratta la nuque, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

**_ Pas un jour n'est passé sans que j'y pense, crois-moi. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'avais ni feuille ni encre. Et Héraclès m'a tellement… prit la tête… Si tu savais le malaise que ça m'a…**

Il cligna des yeux. Kaya venait de se lover dans ses bras, pour une étreinte qui n'avait rien à voir avec la précédente.

**_ J'avais peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose, mais tu es vivant et c'est tout ce qui compte. Quand j'ai lu les journaux, je me suis dit que… tu ne pouvais pas disparaitre sans l'accord de ton fameux capitaine alors…** fit-elle avec un léger sourire dans la voix. **Je suis si heureuse de te voire, Usopp.**

Son cœur se mit à battre si fort, qu'il crut qu'il allait exploser. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et la serra tendrement contre lui, pour la rassurer, la conforter dans le fait qu'il était bien là, et que ce n'était pas un rêve. Pour lui aussi d'ailleurs, il avait besoin de savoir que ce n'était pas une hallucination, due à l'une de ces saletés de champignons. Il pressa sa joue contre sa tempe et lui caressa les cheveux d'un geste protecteur. Sa chaleur contre la sienne lui faisait un bien fou.

**_ Si tu savais combien c'est réciproque**, lui assura-t-il dans un sourire. **Rassure-toi, je suis bien vivant, et pas prêt à disparaitre de sitôt ! Tu peux me croire !**

Elle rit et se recula, semblant le dévisager.

**_ J'espère. Je voudrais recevoir tes lettres plein d'années durant, si tu veux bien.**

Usopp rougit imperceptiblement grâce à son bronzage naturel et se gratta la nuque en souriant.

**_ Bien sûr que je veux bien ! …Tu les as gardées ?** Demanda-t-il, un peu gêné par la fierté qu'il ressentait.

Elle rit, lui plantant une autre flèche dans le cœur et lui prit la main, l'emmenant un peu plus loin dans la bibliothèque. Le contact de sa peau contre la sienne, douce, tiède, à la poigne assurée, réveilla en lui des sentiments qui, jusqu'alors, étaient dissimulés. L'envie de la serrer contre lui, de sentir la courbe de son dos sous sa main, de respirer encore et encore son odeur, de perdre ses doigts dans ses cheveux si doux et fins, de goûter à ses lèvres, de caresser son corps, toutes ses envies lui traversèrent la tête successivement, se mêlaient, se heurtaient. Elle s'arrêta devant un pan de mur où étaient affichées toutes les esquisses qu'il lui avait envoyé, depuis le début. Les croquis de mers bleu turquoise, des îles où ils s'étaient arrêtés, des gens qu'ils avaient rencontrés. Tous ces lieux, toutes ces personnes, accrochées au mur firent monter en lui un flot de souvenirs puissant. Il put également voir que ses lettres avaient été conservées avec un grand soin. Un étrange sentiment s'empara de sa poitrine.

**_ Oui, je les ai gardées. Mais il manque un bout, quand tu as disparu… Voudrais-tu me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé s'il te plait ?** Lui demanda-t-elle avec gentillesse. **Le gouvernement n'en a pas beaucoup parlé, vu qu'ensuite il y a eu l'affaire d'Impel Down et de Marine Ford.**

Le sourire d'Usopp s'affaissa quelque peu. Des souvenirs douloureux tout ça… La nostalgie de l'équipage pointa le bout de son nez, lui serrant la gorge. Cependant, pour Kaya, il passa outre. Il lui sourit après s'être repris.

**_ Oui, je veux bien, mais il faudrait que l'on s'assoit, ça risque d'être long.**

Il retira son bob et sa besace, enleva ses bottes et s'assit en tailleur sur un canapé de cuir couleur crème, disposé près du mur d'esquisses. Kaya sourit et s'installa en face de lui sur le canapé, jambes repliées contre son torse, les oreilles grandes ouvertes.

[…]

Le récit était si captivant qu'ils ne virent pas les heures passer. Merry arriva sur les coups de seize heures, avec du thé et des petits gâteaux), ce qui embarqua la conversation sur les découvertes culinaires qu'il avait faite, pas toujours agréables.

Les rayons d'un soleil couchant envahirent la bibliothèque, faisant prendre conscience au canonnier qu'il causait déjà depuis un bon moment. Il s'arrêta et rit, intriguant Kaya. Celle-ci avait été très attentive à son récit, posant des questions, demandant des détails, des explications sur certaines choses, les yeux pétillants de curiosité.

**_ C'est la première fois que je parle autant depuis deux ans… Merci Kaya de m'avoir écoutée, je t'en suis très reconnaissant,** avoua-t-il, détourant légèrement la tête et souriant**. Dis-moi, que s'est-il passé pour toi depuis tout ce temps ? J'aimerais bien savoir, moi aussi. Les lettres à sens uniques sont … frustrantes**, faut admettre, dit-il en souriant, replongeant son regard dans le sien.

Il avait eu du mal à se concentrer au début, mais maintenant ça allait un peu mieux : elle le troublait moins. Elle sourit doucement et remis une mèche de cheveux en place, avant de poser son menton sur ses bras croisés, placés sur ses genoux.

**_ J'ai commencée des études de médecine après ton départ. Merry m'a énormément aidé sur ce projet, j'y ai consacré tout mon temps pratiquement. Nous avons vaguement voyagé, j'ai emmené les enfants avec moi, pour qu'ils voient un peu « le monde ».** Elle pouffa à l'évocation de ce souvenir. **Tu aurais dû les voir, excités comme des puces sur le bateau, à jouer aux pirates et à s'imaginer des monstres marins sous le bateau. Tu leur as donné envie de voyager et de devenir plus forts**, fit-elle en souriant. Elle mit un petit temps puis son sourire vacilla. **Tu nous as manqués…. Elle se reprit en secouant légèrement la tête, comme pour en chasser les idées. Et depuis un petit moment maintenant, des hommes viennent, pour me demander ma main.**

**_ Les enfants m'en ont parlé, je les ai vus tout à l'heure….**

Elle soupira profondément, et se laissa glisser sur le canapé.

**_ Sous prétexte qu'ils soient riches, beaux, de bonne naissance ou je ne sais quoi d'autres, je devrais les épouser ? Non, je suis autonome, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me dise quoi faire. Et comme ils ne peuvent pas exercer de pression sur mes parents, puisqu'ils ne sont plus… ils sont bien embêtés.**

Usopp sourit légèrement devant l'emportement de la jeune fille. Il se souvenait qu'elle était déterminée, mais à ce point, il en était agréablement surpris. La disparition de ses parents ne l'affectait plus autant apparemment, il en fut apaiser.

**_ Ah jeune fille, l'expression courroucée sur votre visage ne vous sied guère ! Je m'en vais de ce pas l'enlever de ces jolie traits !**

Surprise, elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un mouvement pour échapper à l'attaque de chatouilles dont elle fut victime. Elle éclata de rire sous les assauts d'Usopp, essayant de se débattre, en vain. Il avait pris du muscle et de la force, durant ces deux années, bien plus encore que depuis son départ. Il finit par s'arrêter, hilare lui aussi, le dos de Kaya contre son torse, un bras autour de sa taille. Tous deux essayèrent de reprendre leurs souffles et de canaliser le fou-rire dont ils étaient pris, avec peine ; car si l'un pouffait, l'autre repartait.

Ce fut l'apparition de Merry qui réussit à les calmer, ils se séparèrent en se glissant un regard complice, tentant de ne pas repartir. Il était l'heure du diner et le majordome les mena à la salle à manger.

Durant le repas, Usopp continua son récit, désormais écouté du majordome. Il répondait aux questions tour à tour, racontant en détails l'ile céleste de Skypea, qui suscita l'intérêt de la jeune fille,

Le repas terminé, Merry s'entretint un instant avec la maitresse de maison sur le repas du lendemain. Usopp alla à l'étage, cherchant la chambre qu'on lui avait généreusement assigné.


	3. Sanji's Adventure Underground

**Sanji's Adveture Underground**

**Rating:** M.

**Note:**Alors, quand on ordonne les références de mon cerveau, ainsi que les bêtises que j'engrange, ça devrait donner ça. Une reprise d'Alice aux pays des Merveilles, croisé avec du steampunk, un peu de magie et ... beaucoup, beaucoup de conneries ! Pour changer haha ! Tellement, que je me suis perdue dedans (Même si dans ce premier chapitre, vous n'en aurez pas un grand aperçu...). Il faudrait que je retravaille un poil le caractère du blond ... Bref ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Passant les doubles portes aux arabesques fumées du restaurant, le blond aspira goulûment l'air nocturne et frais, rajustant la sangle de sa sacoche sur son épaule droite. Il chercha ses clés dans la poche de sa veste en cuir pour fermer l'accès et descendre la grille, afin de dissuader d'éventuels voleurs.<br>Ce samedi soir avait été particulièrement bondé et éprouvant au Baratie des clients avaient été contraint de repartir, faute de place. La réputation du restaurant bénéficiant depuis quelque semaine d'une côte qui ne cessait de grimper.  
>Contraint de quitter les fourneaux pour enfiler le tablier de serveur, Sanji en avait plein les pattes et n'aspirait qu'à rejoindre son lit… et se débarrasser de l'odeur de soupe de poisson qui lui collait à la peau. Dans la précipitation du service, un collègue en avait renversé sur son pantalon. La jeune dame pour qui était destinée la soupe s'était empressée de lui nettoyer la tâche, sous les excuses du serveur fautif. Gardant son professionnalisme face à la cliente, le serveur maladroit subit une remontrance des plus corsé de retour aux cuisines : le nettoyage allait lui couter un bras !<p>

Réajustant sa fine écharpe noire autour de son cou, il longea la rue piétonne aux vitrines éteintes, qui descendait en direction du parc à l'anglaise, ses pas résonnant faiblement sur les pavés. Il sortit de ses poches cigarette et briquet, se forçant à l'allumer posément et à apprécier sa première bouffée au maximum. Celle-là, il l'avait attendu toute la soirée !  
>Zeff ne leur avait laissé aucun moment de répits, intraitable sur le service à rendre à la clientèle et sur leur réputation à tenir ! Au point qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas mangé, ayant juste eu le temps de grignoter un sandwich.<br>Son ventre, d'ailleurs, se manifesta sourdement. Il y porta une main, tout en tirant à nouveau sur sa cigarette, expirant la fumée par le nez, passant la grille du parc, toujours ouverte même à cette heure avancée de la nuit en coupant au travers, il serait plus vite chez lui. _ Un bon chocolat chaud, ça serait le pied… Un yaourt aussi, histoire de ne pas dormir le ventre vide… Est-ce qu'il m'en reste au moins ? _

Tout à la revue du contenue de son frigo, le blond avançait d'une démarche souple et assuré sous les lampadaires vielles époques et la voute des arbres du parc. La fumée de cigarette s'envolait dans les halos de lumières, jouant à cache-cache avec les ombres.

Un bruissement sur le gauche attira son attention un instant, lui faisant ralentir légèrement l'allure … avant qu'il ne reprenne son rythme. _Un chat sans doute. _Le bruissement dans la grande haie de buisson le suivit en parallèle du chemin de gravillon.  
>Sanji s'arrêta. Le bruit fit de même.<p>

Fixant la végétation de son œil bleu, il fronça les sourcils.

**_ C'est quoi ce bordel … **lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Il fit deux pas sur le côté, suivit par la chose cachée dans les fourrés. Portant sa main à sa tige de nicotine, il expira la fumée, les yeux toujours rué sur la végétation. _J'ai pourtant pas changé de marque de cigarettes… _

**_ Bon ok, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Pas que je sois pressé mais j'ai eu une longue journée et j'aimerais rentrer, donc si tu veux me raquetter, tu sors maintenant et on règle ça tout de suite. **_ Oui je parle à un buisson, et alors ? Je suis fatigué, merde ! _

La futaie resta silencieuse un moment … avant que ne surgisse vivement des feuille un enfant lapin. _Que … Pardon ?! _

Devant Sanji se tenait un enfant aux prunelles roses, à peine plus grand que la haie derrière lui, à la tignasse de neige immaculé, d'où jaillissaient une grande paire d'oreilles de lapin blanc. Il portait des lunettes d'aviateur sur le front, un débardeur couleur topaze qui avait connue de meilleurs jours avant de rencontrer les tâches d'huile, une grosse montre à gousset pendait sur sa poitrine, attaché à son cou par une jolie chaine en or, un bandage plus très blanc sur le bras gauche et un short à bretelles brun, surmontant de grandes chaussettes noirs et une paire de bottines abîmées.

Alors que Sanji écarquillait les yeux et se promettait de ne plus jamais fumer de sa vie, l'enfant-lapin s'épousseta et mit ses poings sur ses hanches.

**_ Je ne suis pas là pour te raquetter, même si j'aime bien ton écharpe. Tu me la prête ?** Demanda-t-il de sa voix enfantine volontaire, habitué à rire.

**_ Mais … non ! **S'insurgea le blond en papillonnant des paupières, histoires d'évacuer l'agacement qui commençait à monter. _C'est quoi son problème à ce gosse ?_** C'est une blague ? Une caméra cachée ? Tu sais qu'ennuyer les braves gens ce n'est pas bien? … Y font quoi tes parents pour te laisser dehors par un temps et une heure pareille ? … J'y crois pas … **

Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de l'enfant, se demandant s'il devenait fou ou s'il avait péter un plomb sans s'en être rendu compte, qui le regarda un instant, sans avoir l'air de percuter. Puis il secoua la tête, une moue légèrement déçue sur le visage.

**_ Dommage, je l'aime bien pourtant… Je sais que tu es brave, mais non, je ne désire pas t'ennuyer, juste t'emmener avec moi, car nous avons besoin de ton aide … C'est quoi une caméra cachée ?**

Le tic-tac de la montre se fit doucement plus entêtant, empêchant Sanji de répondre. L'enfant baissa les yeux et la pris à pleines mains pour la regarder, son visage s'éclairant avant qu'il ne regarde le cuisinier.

**_ Nous sommes en retard ! Viens Alyss ! **

L'enfant s'élança vers Sanji mais celui-ci s'écarta immédiatement, le foudroyant du regard.

**_ Qui ça nous ?! Je ne m'appelle pas Alice, mais Sanji ! Il y a erreur sur la personne, tu t'es trompé de pigeon, **enchaina le blond sur un ton sec. **Rentre chez toi gamin, je suis fatigué, je n'ai pas envie de jouer ! **

Les yeux roses se plongèrent dans l'œil bleu un instant, l'espace de cinq secondes… avant que l'enfant ne lui saute dessus et ne lui chaparde son écharpe. Vif comme l'éclair, il se retrouva devant la haie, exhibant sa prise, avant que Sanji ai à peine le temps de lever les mains vers son cou, constatant le manque.

**_ Viens la chercher ! **Le provoqua-t-il, tout fière de lui, avant de lui tirer la langue et de disparaitre dans le feuillage.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, exténué et irrité ! Il s'enfonça vivement dans les fourrés, s'étonnant à peine que le passage soit aussi facile. Il écarta les branches, se baissant pour passer, jurant en se prenant des retours de branches, ses oreilles à l'affut de la course du lapin devant lui et de son rire enfantin, qui sur le coup, l'horripilait affreusement. La lumière des lampadaires s'amenuisaient à grande vitesse, et bientôt il fut dans le noir semi-complet, quelques rayons de lune perçaient à travers le feuillage épais. Il dégaina son Smartphone et son option lampe-de-poche pour faciliter sa progression, qui devint plus laborieuse encore. Il jura derechef en constatant que la terre meuble dégeulassait ses chaussures cirées. Ça commençait sérieusement à l'emmerder.

**_ Oh ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, rends-moi mon écharpe gamin ! **Lança-t-il, même s'il se doutait que le gosse ne reviendrait pas gentiment lui rendre. Il continua à avancer, jurant dans ses quatre poils de barbe. _Mais c'est pas vrai… ! C'est pas le moment ! Je suis fatigué, j'ai faim, j'ai envie de pisser ! Sale mioche … Puis merde quoi, c'est qu'une écharpe, je pourrais toujours m'en racheter une autre..._ Il se redressa et allait pour faire demi-tour quand il aperçut, entre les immenses racines d'un large arbre, l'enfant, à moitié enfoncé dans un terrier, agiter l'écharpe. Le blond resta un moment sans bouger, les neurones analysant la situation, avant qu'un court soupir très expressif ne lui sorte des poumons.

**_ Tu vas pas me la jouer à la Alice aux pays des Merveilles nan ?... **

Il s'avança à grande enjambée, espérant que le mioche ne se barre pas au dernier moment… mais quand il s'élança pour rattraper son infortunée écharpe, celle-ci disparut dans les profondeurs du terrier, entrainée par l'enfant.

Sanji grogna de frustration, une main sur les racines, maintenant son téléphone, l'autre sur le rebord du trou, les doigts enfoncés dans la terre meuble. Il lâcha les racines pour éclairer le fond… Qui se révélait… sans fond…

_C'est quoi ce bordel ? … Il est passé où ce gosse ?! _

Il écarquilla les yeux quand sa main qui le soutenait glissa avec la terre, trop meuble, qui s'effondrait sous son poids, l'entrainant cul par-dessus tête dans le terrier du Lapin Blanc.

_A suivre…_


	4. Princesse Soleil

**Princesse Soleil.**

Celle-là vient du visionnage d'une pub de parfum... Eh oui, l'inspiration peut venir de partout. _La légende de Shalimar ..._cette pub est très jolie même si je trouve étrange, voir stupide de vouloir faire passer une odeur par une image... m'enfin bref, je ne suis pas publicitaire. Cette histoire traite de travestissement ^^" j'avais envie d'aborder le theme, alors voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Les murs de la ville et du palais brûlaient sous les rayons du soleil.<br>Malgré le bain qu'il venait de prendre et la fraîcheur de ses vêtements, sa robe en couche de voile clair collait à sa peau, laiteuse et blanche malgré les rigueurs de l'astre diurne. Ses longs et fins cheveux blonds tressées et ornées de perles flottaient dans la brise, battant contre son dos.  
>Debout, bras croisés au seuil de l'une des nombreuses arches du palais, Sanji laissait son regard bleu azur teinté de lassitude vagabonder sur les toits de la ville, les rues et ruelles, les marchés, qui s'étendaient aux pieds du palais. Ces lieux qu'il ne pouvait visiter seul alors même qu'il était la princesse de la cité.<p>

La princesse oui, car avant sa naissance, le Roi Zeff, qui gouvernait et gouverne toujours ce vaste royaume, désirait plus que tout au monde une fille pour héritière. Cependant, les Dieux lui accordèrent un fils. L'effort d'enfantement avait considérablement affaiblit la femme du Roi, qui périt quelque temps plus tard. Le pays fut partagé entre la liesse de la naissance et la tristesse du décès. Le Roi quant à lui, fou de douleur, de rage et de tristesse, n'en finissait plus de maudire les Dieux. Si ceux-ci ne lui accordait pas une fille, alors il ferait avec : ce garçon serait éduqué et élevé comme une princesse !

Et ainsi fut fait. Au fur et à mesure de sa croissance, la beauté de la princesse Soleil se répandit par-delà les frontières du pays beaucoup savaient ce qu'il était en réalité mais tous le taisait, de peur de déclencher la colère du Roi.

Sanji soupira et s'avança sur la coursive, prenant calmement la direction des remparts, descendant dans les jardins, effleurant les feuillages de la paume, profitant de l'ombre occasionnelle des hauts buissons et des plantes odorantes, contournant plusieurs bassins d'eau ouvragés où flottaient des pétales de fleurs.  
>Cette renommée était la cause de sa mélancolie, car les prétendants affluaient, toujours plus nombreux, au palais. Partagé entre son sexe et son statut, le mariage se tenait en équilibre au-dessus de sa tête depuis l'âge de quinze ans. Désormais âgé de dix-neuf été, son père avait décrété qu'il était temps de lui trouver un époux. Et pour se faire, il convia les royaumes alentour à venir présenter leurs fils à la princesse, pour qu'elle choisisse son futur mari.<p>

Sanji savait pertinemment que son père le dénigrait et voulait se débarrasser de lui, en terme plus politiquement correct, évidemment. Malgré tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour lui complaire, pour renier son corps et son être, pour apprendre à être une bonne fille, une princesse digne de ce nom, sachant chanter, danser, jouer du luth, faire des tapisseries, apprendre par cœur des dynastie entière, il n'avait jamais reçu un signe d'affection notable ! Alors que ce qu'il désirait, c'était l'apprentissage du maniement d'arme, de l'équitation, de la stratégie militaire, des ficelles pour apprendre à gérer un royaume ce que font les _fils_ de Roi. Ce qu'il était, fondamentalement.

Mais non, ses désirs n'avaient pas de place en ce palais. Seul ceux de son père comptait. Combien de fois avait-il contemplé la ville en s'imaginant la fuir, quitter cette vie qui n'était pas faite pour lui, mais pour une sœur imaginaire. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour avoir une benjamine… Ainsi son père l'aurait laissé tranquille et aurait été comblé.

Posant ses mains couvertes de henné sur les remparts du palais, ses yeux s'embuèrent, mais rien ne coula : depuis qu'il avait compris les sentiments de son père à son égard, il avait appris à ravaler ses larmes et à sourire. Ses doigts fins se crispèrent sur le grès rosâtre et brûlant, le regard à nouveau perdu.  
>La pression de son père, des prétendants et même celles des servantes pour se décidé à prendre époux parmi ceux présent lui devenait plus insupportable d'heure en heure. <em>Je dois m'en aller. Je dois quitter le palais.<em>

Depuis quelques jours, plusieurs princes séjournaient au palais, dans l'espoir d'une inclination de sa part Law, le prince guerrier du Sud, s'était montré subtile et très charmant, trop peut-être. Ses yeux gris mettaient mal à l'aise le blond, il avait l'impression de se retrouver complètement nu désarmé, il l'était déjà. Venait ensuite le timide Usopp, présent sur ordre de son père, alors que la seule chose qu'il désirait était de continuer à s'occuper du jardin royal de sa cité, réputé pour ses plantes rares. Sanji ressentait de la compassion à son égard, connaissant le poids de la sévérité patriarcal. Son côté maladroit et sincère le rendait sympathique à ses yeux.

Quant à Moria… la simple évocation de son nom le faisait frémir. Cet être ignoble, aux manières obséquieuses, à l'étrange couleur de cheveux et au faciès si répugnant… prétendait être l'époux idéal, celui qui la rendrait heureuse plus qu'aucun autre homme. Or en fait, cet homme n'était là que pour acquérir une nouvelle poupée à ajouter à sa collection. La perversité de cet homme l'avait suivi comme une ombre, mais le Roi son père semblait comme sourd aux rumeurs. Seule son assiduité, à la limite de l'obsession, avait valeur à ses yeux.

Serrant les poings contre la pierre, la princesse prit sa décision : ce soir même, il partirait. Tromper les servantes, se faufiler dans les cuisines, passer aux travers de la ronde des gardes et empreinter le passage des chariots de nourriture il connaissait le chemin sur le bout des ongles, pour l'avoir tant de fois parcourut. _Ce soir, je serais libre._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le lendemain, dans le quartier marchant Est.<strong>_

Tenant son cheval par la bride, le mercenaire remonta une ruelle bondé de porteurs, livreurs et d'estafettes en tout genre, charriant caisses, vivres et parchemin scellés. Se maudissant dans le foulard noir qui lui entourait le bas du visage et les cheveux d'être descendu de cheval, il se pressa sur le côté pour les laisser passer. Sa chemise aux manches retroussées et sa longue veste sans manches étaient couvertes par la poussière des chemins la pluie n'était pas tombée depuis des semaines, laissant le champ libre au soleil pour dessécher et blanchir la terre. Les rues de la cité ne faisaient pas exception. Heureusement d'ailleurs que celle-ci étaient construite sur un immense puits et que grâce à celui-ci, des fontaines d'eau claires au glouglou cristallin coulaient dans presque toute les places de la ville.

S'arrêtant justement près de l'une d'entre elles, il y fit boire son cheval et en profita pour s'hydrater un brin.  
>Il chevauchait depuis très longtemps et avait besoin de se reposer sa monture aussi d'ailleurs, sinon, elle ne tarderait pas à lui claquer entre les doigts. S'asseyant sur la margelle de la fontaine, ronde et large, il en profita pour remplir ses outres, laissant son regard fureté aux alentours. Cette ville était prospère, l'ambiance qui y régnait lui plaisait assez et la chevauché l'avait fatigué. <em>Peut-être pourrais-je y séjourner un moment, qui sait… Poser les sacs quelques jours… <em>

Plonger dans ses pensées, ses yeux s'étaient arrêter sur une scène qu'il ne comprit pas tout de suite. Jusqu'à que son attention s'en mêle : une jeune fille se faisait agresser près d'un étal de tapis couteux, dans une étroite ruelle de tisserands, par trois hommes lourdauds et non-avenants. Plissant les yeux, il se redressa, attrapa la bride de son cheval et s'approcha. En effet, la demoiselle, d'une blondeur d'or, était accostée par plusieurs rustres. _… Quelle charmante mentalité. _Ils lui tournaient autour, l'empêchant de fuir.

**_ Bah alors ma jolie, on a perdu son chemin ? **Argua d'un ton goguenard l'un des hommes, très basané, la barbe noir dru coupée courte.

**_ Tu veux qu'on te raccompagne jusque chez toi ma toute belle ?** Enchaina le deuxième, la dévisageant sans aucune pudeur.

**_ Nan mais regardez là ! Elle 'vient pas d'ce quartier d'la ville ! 'Doit être la fille d'un riche marchant ! Parie qu'son cher papa donnerait chère pour la r'voir.**

La jeune fille en question semblait muette d'effroi, de là où se tenait le mercenaire, qui s'était arrêté au début de la ruelle.

**_ Messires, il me semble que vous effrayé la jeune dame, auriez-vous l'obligeance de la laisser poursuivre sa route ? **Demanda-t-il sur un ton ferme et poli, qui les fit se retourner. Il put ainsi voir le visage de l'adolescente, dont le regard d'un bleu pure le pénétra dans l'instant.

Profitant de la diversion, elle s'extirpa de leur emprise et tenta de s'enfuir. Cependant, elle se prit les pieds dans l'un des rouleaux de tapis exposés et trébucha, tombant sur le mercenaire, s'accrochant à sa veste. Il la rattrapa par les bras, surpris et fronça les sourcils, avant que le visage d'une pureté sans pareil se lève vers lui, implorant, terrorisé.

**_ Aidez-moi s'il vous plait…**

Un murmure. Un souffle de désespoir. Et bien que la peur altère les capacités, cette voix n'était pas une voix de femme… mais d'homme, très douce. _Un homme ?! _Ecarquillant les yeux, le mercenaire dû changer son attention d'urgence, car les trois gorilles approchaient. Le mystère de ce timbre s'éclaircirait plus tard.

Portant la main à l'un de ses sabres, il empoigna de l'autre le bras du jeune homme, l'attirant derrière lui sans le lâcher, car d'ailleurs, il s'était accroché à lui, les mains tremblantes. Il fusilla du regard les trois importuns avec une férocité sans pareil. Et c'est d'un ton froid et ferme comme la pierre qu'il s'exprima.

**_ Je vous conseille vivement de faire demi-tour messires, ou il vous en cuira.**

Malgré l'air menaçant et sûr du mercenaire, les tortionnaires ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce.

**_ On était là avant toi l'étranger ! Attends ton tour !**

**_ Je ne me répèterais pas. Faites demi-tour. Tout de suite**, les prévint-il sur un ton toujours aussi froid et calme.

L'homme à la barbe fit deux pas dans leur direction, agressif, avant d'être brusquement stopper dans son élan par une lame courbe, qui s'enfonça légèrement dans sa gorge, faisant perler du sang sur sa pointe.

**_ Trois avertissements ne vous suffisent pas, faut-il que je découpe l'un d'entre vous ?**

Il sentit les mains du travesti se crisper sur son bras quand le sang perla et coula le long de sa lame. S'apercevant enfin qu'il était sérieux, ils partirent finalement, suscitant un soupir de soulagement chez le jeune homme, vers qui le mercenaire se tourna soudainement.

**_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous habillé comme ça ?! Tu tiens à te faire violer ou quoi ?! Qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête pour te vêtir ainsi ?! Et regarde-moi quand je te parle !**

Il rencontra à nouveau le regard azur éthérée, sur ce visage fin et androgyne si fascinant. Il se perdit un instant dans les volutes de son regard, voilé par la peur et la culpabilité, avant que les yeux ne se détournent à nouveaux, mal à l'aise.

**_ Je… je m'habille ainsi depuis que je suis petite**, répondit-il dans un souffle, la voix rendue rauque par la peur. **Merci d'être venue à mon secours, je …**

**_ Tu te rends compte que tu es un homme habillé en femme ? **Le coupa soudainement le mercenaire, le regard perçant, la main toujours sur son avant-bras, assuré de ne pas le laisser filer.

Le blond rougit et se détourna à nouveau.

**_ C'est une longue histoire, est-ce que je vous en pose des questions ? **Tenta-t-il de riposter, sans grand résultat vu qu'il le fuyait du regard. **Vous m'avez sauvée et je vous en remercie. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de me lâcher maintenant ?**

**_ Pas avant de savoir pourquoi tu t'accoutre comme une femme. Est-ce une pratique commune dans ton pays ?**

**_ Non ! Enfin… je ne crois pas … je … Suis-je obligée de vous le révéler ?**

**_ Dans ton propre intérêt, je te le recommande fortement.**

**_ Je … je suis la princesse de ce royaume.**

Le mercenaire le regarda un instant, puis éclata de rire.  
>Le jeune homme rougit de plus belle et tenta à nouveau de se libéré, et se confronta à un échec. L'humiliation lui cuisait les joues : jamais on ne s'était ri de lui.<p>

**_ Tu te moques de moi en disant cela, n'est-ce pas ?**

**_ N-non, je ne vois aucun intérêt de vous mentir, j'en… j'en suis d'ailleurs incapable, je mens très mal...** l'assura-t-il d'un ton coupable et honteux.

Le mercenaire se reprit et l'examina attentivement, le parcourant des yeux ses mains étaient douces, non tanné par le maniement des armes ou de l'équitation, ses ongles ne recelait aucune trace de labeur, sa peau était vierge de toutes cicatrices. Les histoires sur les événements de la famille royale de ce pays lui revinrent par bribes. _Le travestissement du fils pour le bon plaisir du Roi…_

**_ Tu es le fils du Roi Zeff ?** Demanda-t-il avec sérieux et calme.

**_ Sa fille. Oui. … Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? Puis-je au moins savoir le nom de celui qui m'a sauvée ?** Requerra-t-il à son tour, essayant d'assurer sa voix, lui rendant son regard.

Un fin sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du mercenaire. _Il apprend vite._

**_ Je me nomme Zoro.**

Lui attrapant le poignet, il descendit la ruelle, l'entrainant à sa suite. Attrapant la bride de son cheval qui l'attendait sagement, il se mit à marcher. Le jeune homme tenta à nouveau de se libérer, sans succès.

**_ Où est ce que vous m'emmenez ? Lâchez-moi, je vous ai dit ce que vous vouliez savoir.**

**_ Je te ramène dans ton palais, Princesse. **

Les secousses sous sa main s'arrêtèrent un quart de seconde avant de reprendre avec plus de force.

**_ Non s'il vous plait, tout ce que vous voudrez sauf ça ! **L'implora-t-il.** Si c'est l'or qui vous intéresse, je vous en donnerais mais par pitié, ne me ramener pas là-bas, je vous en supplie ! **

Zoro se retourna brusquement et fixa intensément les prunelles bleues larmoyantes.

**_ Je vous en supplie, ne me ramener pas là-bas… **

Il discerna derrière ce ton se voulant assuré de la peur, de la culpabilité et de la résignation, ainsi qu'une once de désespoir.

**_ Pourquoi ? **Questionna simplement l'étranger, la curiosité commençant à se faire sentir.

**_ Connaissez-vous le concept de la cage dorée ?** Demanda-t-il dans un souffle**. Je le vis depuis ma naissance. J'aimerais voire le monde en dehors du palais… S'il vous plait, ne m'y ramener pas, je vous en conjure…**

* * *

><p>Les prunelles grises acérées le dévisageaient, le mettant mal à l'aise, mais pas de la même façon que Law. Ce regard n'avait rien de pervers ou de malsain, Sanji devinait qu'il essayait de savoir la vérité.<br>Ce Zoro l'avait sauvé, s'était moqué de lui, alors que jamais ô grand jamais personne ne l'avait fait. Le rabroué non plus d'ailleurs et le sentiment qui en était découlé lui cuisait. Sa voix, chaude et autoritaire, avait emplie son corps et sa tête comme jamais aucune voix ne l'avait fait. Cet homme, cet étranger, avec son franc parlé et son imposante stature, sa peau basanée par le soleil et ce léger accent dans la voix était la première personne qui s'adressait à lui sans connaitre au préalable son statut. La franchise dont il faisait preuve le touchait profondément sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, trop préoccupé par son possible retour au palais.

Le regard d'acier se plissa, puis un sourire moqueur s'étira sur ses lèvres fines.

**_ Tu aurais pu fuir avant, pourquoi maintenant ? Tu dis ne pas savoir mentir, mais l'omission fait partie du mensonge, Princesse.**

Sanji cilla, tirant faiblement sur son poignet une énième fois.

**_ Je ne le savais pas. La raison de ma fuite ne vous apporterait rien. S'il vous plait lâchez-moi.**

L'étranger eut un rire de nez et desserra légèrement sa prise, plongeant ses yeux nuageux dans les siens.

**_ Avec un plus de conviction, peut être consentirais-je à te lâcher**, dit-il, un sourire taquin dans la voix.

**_ Ne vous moquez pas de moi messire. J'aimerais vous y voire…**

D'un mouvement sec, Sanji réussit à soustraire son poignet de la poigne chaude et calleuse de l'étranger, tourner les talons et courir à toutes jambes, tenant les voiles de sa jupe d'une main, fuyant vers le bas de la rue, évitant précipitamment les passants ainsi que les marchandises débordant sur la voie.  
>Le cœur tambourinant à ses tempes et pulsant aux bouts de ses doigts, il espérait fuir cet étranger, qui désirait le ramener dans sa prison dorée, qu'il avait enfin réussi à fuir.<p>

Tout à sa course, il n'entendit pas le galop des sabots ferrés sur les pavés de la rue, jusqu'à ce qu'un bras puissant le chope par la taille et le soulève de terre en pleine course, lui faisant lâcher un cri de surprise et d'effroi. Il s'agrippa au bras, plantant ses ongles dedans, tandis qu'il se faisait hisser en selle, façon amazone. Il se retrouva pressé contre le large torse brûlant du voyageur, dont le bras entourait toujours sa taille. C'était la première fois qu'il montait à cheval et la sensation était étrange, ainsi positionner, il avait l'impression de glisser, et si ce n'était le puissant bras du sabreur, il l'aurait sans doute déjà fait.

**_ Bien tenté ! Mais il en faut plus pour me semer**, se moqua Zoro en tournant bride, faisant remonter sa monture le long de la rue en direction du palais, que l'on discernait dans l'espace entre les habitations.** J'avoue que ton histoire m'intrigue et j'aimerais en savoir plus**, ajouta-t-il, plus sérieux. **Cependant, si personne ne te ramène au palais, les rues vont grouiller de soldats. Donc, tu vas gentiment me raconter ce qu'il t'arrive pendant que je te ramène.**

Le blond ferma les yeux, refusant de se laisser aller contre le poitrail de cet inconnu si étrange, qui se balançait au rythme du cheval. _Pourquoi la présence des gardes le gênerait-il ? Est-ce un trafiquant ?_

**_ Pourquoi serait-ce à moi de raconter mon histoire ? Et vous, d'où venez-vous ? Votre accent mets inconnue… Est-ce loin d'ici ? Comment est votre pays ? … Pourquoi vous aventurez aussi loin ? **

Le mercenaire eut à nouveau un rire de nez sarcastique, assurant sa prise sur la taille de la princesse, qui frissonna de manière incontrôlée.

**_ Beaucoup de questions pour un mercenaire, tu ne trouves pas princesse ? Est-ce si important ?**

**_ Autant que votre intérêt pour mon histoire**, répondit du tac au tac Sanji, pour la première fois en dix-neuf ans. Il déglutit tout en cherchant un moyen de se dérober à nouveau à son emprise. **Alors ? D'où venez-vous ?**

Le blond su qu'il souriait à l'intonation de sa voix, si chaude et envoutante.

**_ Je viens de très loin, princesse. Des mois de voyage à cheval et des jours de navigations en mer. Si mon accent t'est inconnu, c'est normal. Mon pays est nivelé de montagnes, de grotte et de gouffre. Nous sommes reconnus pour nos habitations troglodytes, notre maniement de la pierre et des métaux, ainsi que notre maitrise de l'escrime. Cela te convient-il comme réponses, ta Majesté ?**

Sanji le fusilla du regard un court instant. Sa manière de l'appeler « princesse » et « majesté » l'agaçait ! Il ne pouvait pas lui demander d'arrêter, vu que c'était son statut, mais sa manière de le dire… _GRRR !_

**_ La raison de votre présence.**

Le faire parler lui permettrait sans doute de s'échapper. Mais l'entendre avait quelque chose de fascinant et … l'envie de s'en aller s'envolait quelque peu. Il se mordit les lèvres. _ Reprends-toi ! Tu n'as pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien ! Sauve-toi !_

La rue les mena à un large carrefour, où des échoppes d'armurier tapissaient les murs. Des chariots de livraisons encombraient la voie, animant l'espace de cris, d'exclamassions et d'agitations, qui surpris le cheval. Hennissant, il se cabra un instant, permettant ainsi à Sanji de se libéré de l'étreinte du voyageur.

Atterrissant à quatre pattes, il se redressa précipitamment et se faufila entre les passants, se retournant en entendant le timbre du mercenaire juré au-dessus du tumulte, incapable de le suivre. Déglutissant, il pressa le pas, rappelant à sa mémoire les cartes de la ville qu'il avait mémorisé avant de partir. Il rabattit son châle de grosse maille beige sur ses cheveux, se faufilant dans une échoppe, feignant de s'intéresser à des pains de savons odorant, coloré et sculpter, avant de réellement s'y intéresser. Au palais, les servantes choisissaient toujours pour lui la fragrance qui conviendrait le mieux.

Du bout des doigts, il caressa les surfaces lisses, les prenant à deux mains pour les porter à son nez, humant l'odeur, un sourire enfantin aux lèvres. Absorbé par ses découvertes, il fut légèrement désorienté quand un homme aux larges épaules le bouscula, suivit par d'autre, qui entrèrent tel des mastodontes dans l'établissement. Surpris, la princesse fit profil bas, le regard à l'affût.  
>Le visage du marchant, installé derrière son comptoir de bois sombre, pâlit instantanément. Il tenta cependant de faire bonne figure, à ce que discernait Sanji. L'atmosphère devint lourde, pesante les hommes présents n'étaient pas là pour choisir le savon qui conviendrait à leurs peaux.<p>

Les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent quand le bruit d'une lame résonna dans l'air. Les hommes pressèrent le marchant d'aller dans l'arrière-boutique, l'ordre cinglant l'air sèchement. _ Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils vont lui faire ?_ Paniqué, il se redressa et s'élança vers la rue quand il rentra violement dans une surface dur, qui se révéla être un homme. Le mercenaire plus précisément, qui lui empoigna le bras fermement. Alors qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, Sanji le devança, paniqué.

**_ Le marchand, dans l'arrière-boutique, il se fait agresser par des bandits !**

**_ Que … ?** Il fronça les sourcils, avant de soupirer, désabusé.** C'est courant ça princesse, il leurs doit sûrement de l'argent-**

**_ Mais … ! Non ! **S'insurgea le blond, prenant la direction de l'arrière-boutique avant que la main de Zoro ne le retienne fermement.

**_ Décidément ! Réfléchis-tu avant d'agir ?! Que vas-tu faire en entrant ? Leur demander bien gentiment de le laisser tranquille ? Muet que tu étais pour sauver ta propre vie tout à l'heure !**

**_ **_**Vous**_**, sauvez-le ! Vous êtes fort, venez lui en aide !**

* * *

><p>Ces profonds yeux bleus le fascinaient. Ils arrivaient, par un obscur procédé, à faire osciller ses décisions. Soupirant d'agacement, il le regarda en coin et de haut avant de prendre la direction de la deuxième salle. <em>Mais dans quel foutoir j'ai encore mis les pieds… <em>Ecartant le rideau de son passage, il entra dans un court couloir décoré de tapisserie avant d'arriver dans le stock de savon. Il sentit la présence du blond dans son dos.

Il fit soudainement un écart, évitant une lame de justesse.

Tirant la sienne en un éclair, il rétablit sa position et pourfendit le malandrin qui avait osé s'attaqué à lui avec couardise, ripostant de travers et d'estoc, tranchant la chair ennemi avec froideur, ne prêtant aucun attention aux bruits de chair lacérés ou aux gémissements de douleur qui s'arrêtèrent net quand sa lame lui trancha la gorge, faisant gicler le sang, vermeille, visqueux et chaud.  
>Il entendit par contre le cri étouffé de la princesse travesti derrière lui et leva les yeux aux ciels. <em>Et ça va devoir gouverner un pays…<em>  
>Essuyant sa lame sur le cadavre à ses pieds, il avança dans la réserve, tous ses sens à l'affut.<p>

Il trouva le petit comité entre les dernières étagères de la pièce, le marchand à genoux, implorant ses agresseurs, les assurant de son ignorance sur l'affaire qu'ils menaient, suppliant qu'ils lui laissent la vie. Quand les yeux du marchand se posèrent sur lui et sa lame dégainée, ils s'illuminèrent.  
>Deux de ses agresseurs se retournèrent vivement, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'amorcer un geste.<p>

Aussi vif qu'un serpent, Zoro frappa.

D'un mouvement leste du bras, il déboita celui de l'homme le plus proche dans un crac des plus répugnant, avant de se déplacer tel une ombre vers le deuxième homme, qui ut juste le temps de lever sa lame courbe pour se défendre. Passant par en-dessous dans un mouvement violent, sa veste claquant l'air derrière lui, il lui brisa la rotule d'un coup de poing avant de lui fragiliser la mâchoire en plusieurs coups de paumes, l'envoyant dans le décor d'un revers de main.

Glissant jusqu'à celui qui menaçait encore le marchand de son sabre, il l'attaqua d'estoc, l'éloignant habilement de sa victime, l'acculant contre les étagères soutenant des caisses de savon. Froidement, il le poussa dans ses retranchements, lui tailladant les bras, les mains, les cuisses, ne lui infligeant aucunes blessures fatales. Si l'on retrouvait des cadavres dans son arrière-boutique, le commerçant aurait probablement des ennuis. Il le désarma d'une passe implacable et lui fit perdre connaissance d'une manchette, regardant sans s'émouvoir les corps étendue à ses pieds, blessés et meurtries.

Resté derrière, Sanji étouffa du mieux qu'il put la nausée qui lui prenait les tripes. _Cet homme… comment peut-il faire cela ?!_ Les mains plaquées sur la bouche, il ferma les yeux, respirant doucement, la tête lui tournait soudainement. Il chancela contre une étagère, faisant tomber quelques pains de savon. Une large main calleuse vint entourer son bras, lui offrant un appui stable.

**_ Ça va princesse ?** Demanda le mercenaire, une once de taquinerie dans la voix.

**_ Je vais vomir…** Souffla-t-il, blême.

**_ Redresse-toi et inspire longuement, ça va passer.**

_Facile à dire…_ La bile jouait au yoyo dans son ventre, avoisinant dangereusement la sortie. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le bois de l'étagère, son cœur battant au bout de ses doigts. _Je vais vomir… je vais vomir… je vais vomir…_

Le marchand, croyant sa derrière heure arrivé, resta ébahit devant la fulgurance de l'étranger un bon moment, avant de se redresser à la hâte et de s'approcher d'eux, le regard brillant.

**_ Je vous dois la vie Etranger ! Je-**

Il fut vite interrompu par le regard dur et distant du mercenaire.

**_ Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois la vie, marchant, mais à … elle. Elle m'a demandée de vous sauver. Sans elle tu serais mort.**

Douché par ce ton et ce regard si froid, le commerçant recula d'un pas, avant que son regard ne se porte sur Sanji, qui tentait encore de contenir sa nausée. Le regard de convoitise qui croisa le sien lui dressa les cheveux sur la nuque. La poigne de Zoro sur son bras se raffermit, comme s'il avait senti la gê négociant joint les mains.

**_ Je vous suis profondément reconnaissant, mademoiselle, messire. Veuillez accepter, je vous en conjure, mon humble invitation ! C'est là, tout ce que je puis faire pour vous montrer ma reconnaissance. Acceptez, s'il vous plait. Ma demeure est votre !**

* * *

><p>Le blond cligna des yeux. Avant même que le mercenaire n'est pu ouvrir la bouche, il agréa la demande avec politesse, confessant au marchand qu'il avait faim. <em>Cela retardera un peu le retour au palais. <em>Il soutint le regard noir du mercenaire un court instant, avant d'à nouveau de lui tirer la langue de manière puérile.


	5. WitchHunter

**WitchHunter**

**Rating :** M

**Paring :** ZoSan, comme souvent ^^

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Zoro et Sanji ne m'appartiennent pas ! Heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs.

**Note :** Alors alors, que vous ai-je réservée ce coup-ci hein ? *roulement de tambourin* Du fantastique ! Yeah ! Que c'est original !  
>Le film <em>Hansel et Gretel chasseurs de sorcières<em> m'a énormément influencer pour cette histoire. L'univers du film est vachement cool d'après moi, j'aime tout ce qui est magie, sorcière, action, scène de sexe censurée (Nan ça c'est faux ! Ils auraient pu AU MOINS nous la montrer …), malheureusement, comme dit une amie, on a l'impression que le réalisateur à garder le doigt appuyé sur la touche avance rapide par inadvertance. Y a des petits élans de _VanHellsing _par ci par là mais sans plus, bien que j'apprécie particulièrement ce film. (Même si après quelque cinquantaine de visionnage, certaines répliques me semble complètement inutiles…).  
>Assez discutaillée, je vous laisse à votre lecture<br>Bien à vous, moi.

**Crédit musique:** Adrian Von Ziegler Fateful Reunion – Fantasy Film Music.

Tallak : la vérité  
>Juhuna : l'amour<br>Maelya : la maturité

* * *

><p>Les sabots de son cheval s'enfonçaient jusqu'aux paturons dans la neige, sur la sente à flanc de montagne, la faisant craquer dans le silence de cette forêt de haut pins. Leurs ramures soutenaient tant bien que mal le poids de la poudreuse, qui s'écrasait de temps à autre dans un grand « pouf », faisait faire un léger écart à l'étalon gris pommelé aux crins et pattes noirs.<p>

Assis en selle, les rênes dans sa main gauche gantée de cuir noir, la droite près de la crosse de son arbalète et de son fusil à canon scié, Zoro scrutait de ses yeux d'argent les alentours. Emmitouflé dans son grand manteau de cuir noir et son épais foulard qui lui cachait la moitié du visage, laissant échapper un épais nuage de condensation à chaque expiration, il était préservé du froid tout en gardant une large capacité d'actions.

D'un mouvement des talons, il mit son cheval au trot.  
>Le silence régnant en ces lieux ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Pas un battement d'aile, de course d'écureuils dans les branchages ou de troupeaux de biches dans les environs. L'étalon renâcla, jouant avec son mors nerveusement. D'une pression des genoux, Zoro le fit passer au galop, suivant l'instinct de l'animal.<p>

Il se passait quelque chose d'anormal.  
>C'était pour ça qu'on avait fait appel à ses services d'ailleurs.<p>

Alors que son cheval contournait un escarpement rocheux, ses poils se dressèrent sur sa nuque. Il empoigna immédiatement la crosse de son fusil, retirant le cran de sureté d'un même geste.  
>Les oreilles grises de la bête se plaquèrent à son crâne avant qu'il ne s'arrête brusquement et se cabre, hennissant sauvagement, balançant ses sabots loin devant lui et manquant de désarçonner son cavalier, qui avait prévu le coup. Arqué sur les étrillers, la poitrine contre l'encolure de sa monture, il plissa les yeux et tira à vue sur la masse de tissus noir volante qui se précipitait sur lui.<p>

La balle en verre, emplit d'eau bénite, d'éclats d'argent et de sel atteint son but, explosant au contact et projeta la créature hurlante dans l'autre sens, avant même que les quatre fers du cheval ne retouchent la terre ferme.  
>Clairement nerveux désormais, Zoro dû lui flatter l'encolure pour le calmer, lui murmurant des mots rassurants, avant de le faire avancer vers la masse gigotant quelque mètres plus loin, qui soulevait des gerbes de neige.<p>

Ajustant sa visée, il tira trois autres coups tonitruant dans le silence des bois, immobilisant la masse de tissus couverte de neige, qui se trouvait être une sorcière.

Mettant pieds à terre, fusil sur l'épaule et bride à la main pour éviter que son cheval ne se barre au triple galop, il s'approcha et poussa du pied la sorcière, qui roula sur le côté, dévoilant sa face blanche et craquelée sur laquelle ruisselait le sang noir qui lui sortait de la bouche aux dents jaunes et acérées.

Au moment où il allait se retourner pour prendre un sac et une corde dans ses sacoches de selle, le croassement d'un corbeau fendit l'air pour le prévenir. Son cheval recula précipitamment en hennissant à la mort. Il tenta de le rattraper mais la bride lui échappa des mains.  
>Se retournant, il n'eut pas le temps d'enclencher une cartouche, se prenant une droite osseuse en peine tempe, lui troublant la vue quelque millième de secondes, avant que ses réflexes ne se mettent en place.<p>

Pliant les genoux, il envoya le canon de son arme dans le menton de la nouvelle sorcière, brune aux yeux injectés de sang, la peau tout aussi pâle et craquelée que la première. Un « crac » retentissant emplit le silence de la forêt tandis qu'un corps à corps virulent s'engagea. D'une clé de bras, elle réussit à envoyer valser le fusil, sans compter sur l'arsenal ambulant qu'était le manteau du Chasseur. Cependant, il n'en ut pas besoin. D'une torsion, il se libéra de son emprise, lui brisant la main. Hurlant d'une voix suraiguë, elle se pencha exagérément vers l'avant, lui enfonçant son talon dans le dos, le projetant vivement au sol.

La douleur lui lancina les épaules alors qu'il roulait sur le côté, rétablissant son équilibre dans un jet de neige, encaissant le coup suivant porté aux côtes flottantes. Il lui rendit férocement, portant son assaut au ventre, avant d'unir ses mains pour lui assener un violent coup sur le crâne, qui la déstabilisa. Profitant de son avantage, il agrippa sa tête et lui brisa les cervicales d'une violente torsion.

Le crac se répercuta sur le manteau blanc souillé par les traces du combat et le sang obscur coulant des êtres maudits.

Le battement d'ailes du corbeau se rapprochèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'il se pose sur l'épaule du chasseur de sorcières, qui tourna la tête vers lui, avant de caresser le bec. Le cheval revint bientôt sur ses pas, frottant le bout de son nez contre l'épaule de son cavalier, comme pour s'excuser. Zoro se retourna et lui flatta le chanfrein.

**_ Ça te réussit pas encore les sorcières, hein ?** Constata-t-il en lui grattant le poil un moment.

Le corbeau s'envola de l'épaule à l'encolure de la bête, que Zoro caressa en allant chercher sacs et cordes, avant de se tourner vers les deux carcasses putrides.

**OoOoO**

Le bruit sourd des deux masses brusquement déposé sur le bureau du shérif fit sursauter celui-ci.

Se redressant sur sa chaise au dossier confortable, il jeta un coup d'œil craintif au chasseur face à lui, dans son grand manteau de cuir au col relevé, un fusil dans le holster de cuisse, les pouces coincés dans la ceinture, le visage à demi caché par le foulard, une expression neutre sur celui-ci. Trois pendants d'or à son oreille gauche attiraient la lumière- et le regard de l'adjoint-, se reflétant sur le plumage lustré sur corbeau sur son épaule, l'œil attentif à la scène.  
>Figure sombre et austère, il émanait d'eux une atmosphère singulière et énigmatique.<p>

Déglutissant, le shérif avança ses mains, prises de légers tremblement, vers les cordes ficelant les sacs. L'odeur de chair en décomposition lui sauta à la gorge, le faisant pâlir dans la seconde qui suivit. Zoro ne s'en lassai pas : peu importe la personne à qui il livrait son affaire, les expressions étaient toujours similaires.

L'adjoint du shérif s'approcha… avant de porter sa main à sa bouche, se précipitant vers la porte, contournant Zoro qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, contrairement au corbeau qui pencha la tête sur le côté en le suivant du regard. La porte claqua derrière lui cependant, le chasseur entendit distinctement l'adjoint rendre son déjeuner dans le couloir de l'entrée. Miam… Des exclamations outrés fusèrent de l'autre côté de la porte, brisant le silence pesant qui s'y était installé à son arrivé.

S'appliquant un linge immaculé sur le nez et la bouche, le shérif se pencha vers les tiroirs de son bureau de bois sombres, typiques des personnes voulant se donner de l'importance, en ouvrit un et sortit une bourse excessivement garnie qu'il laissa choir près des sacs envahissant et dégueulassant son bureau du sang noir suintait de la jute.

**_ Pour votre service dûment rendue. Etes-vous sûr qu'il n'y a plus aucune sorcières aux alentours ?**

**_ Jusqu'à ce que la prochaine arrive, ouais**, lâcha Zoro d'un ton froid et légèrement cynique sur les bords en prenant l'argent sans sourcier. **Brûlez-les, elles reviendront cette nuit sinon.**

Il fourra la bourse dans une poche intérieur, salua le shérif d'un bref signe de la tête que le corbeau accompagna d'un léger croissement, le laissant à ses deux sacs mortuaires puis sortit, contournant la flaque de vomi nauséabonde. Faisant fi des regards présents dans le hall, qui le fixait avec crainte, défiance, voir même répulsion, il sortit dans la rue, inspirant profondément l'air glacé de l'hiver, quasi permanent dans cette vallée perdue. Un corbeau descendit du toit d'en face, atterrissant dans un battement d'ailes sur son avant-bras, ses serres se plantant dans le cuir du manteau. Un autre oiseau de ténèbres montait la garde sur l'un des toits environnant.

La neige s'entassait aux pieds des maisons, faites de torchis monté sur des soubassements de pierres et soutenues par des poteaux corniers, ainsi que sur leurs toitures d'ardoises, formant une trainée de bouillasse brune sur le chemin piétiné par les bœufs, les chevaux et les badauds.  
>Retirant la bride de l'anneau maintenant son cheval, il le mena en direction de l'auberge, situé quelque pâté de maison plus haut, sur la rue principale pentue.<br>Le corbeau du toit et celui de son bras s'envolèrent, et virent se déposer tour à tour sur la selle et les sacoches.  
>En chemin, les mères rappelèrent leurs enfants, ne voulant pas qu'ils s'approchent de cet homme mystérieux et étranger. Un groupe de jeunes filles rougies et gloussa sur son passage, forçant leur nourrice à les rappeler à l'ordre.<p>

Il était habitué à ses réactions et n'y prêtait plus qu'une attention superficielle et généralisée, dicté par son instinct de survie quand une gamine de huit ans manque de vous arracher un bras sous le coup d'un sortilège, la paranoïa devient souvent votre amie.  
>S'arrêtant devant les portes de l'écurie, il vit trois jeunes lads le scruter avec admiration et appréhension, assis dans la paille, attendant un client. Voyant qu'ils ne bougeaient pas d'un poil, sans doute trop intimidé, il fit signe à l'un des gamins, brun comme les ailes du corbeau sur son épaule, qu'il regardait d'ailleurs avec des gros yeux apeurés.<p>

**_ Il ne mange pas les enfants vivants, rassure-toi**, fit le chasseur en sortant de sa poche intérieur deux cerfs d'or, qu'il envoya au gamin, dont les yeux se mirent à briller. **Une stalle propre, du foin et de l'eau. Un cerf de plus si je le retrouve lustré demain matin.**

Il déchargea sa monture de ses sacs ainsi que de la selle, les corbeaux s'envolant hors de l'écurie. Les deux autres enfants se levèrent précipitamment pour aider le petit brun, les yeux toujours brillants, qui menait le cheval dans une stalle spacieuse, à ce qu'en pouvait juger le chasseur.

Prenant la direction de l'auberge, il entra dans la taverne après avoir passé la porte et baisser la tête pour éviter une poutre, descendant quatre marches. Les bancs étaient vides, seuls quelques vieillards étaient assis à une table près du grand feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre, sur la gauche, au fond de la salle. Le plafond semblait bas à cause des larges poutres apparentes et des divers paniers d'osiers et jambons qui y pendaient. La lumière hivernale passait aux travers des carreaux couverts de condensation, pâle et froide en comparaison du feu.

S'approchant du comptoir, il chercha du regard la tenancière, absente. Attendant quelques secondes, il tapa deux coups sur le bois lustré par des générations de coudes de consommateurs et de culs de chopes. De l'encadrement entre les fûts de bière, de vins et d'hydromel surgit une matrone bien en chair. Ses petits yeux bruns et vifs se posèrent sur lui, un sourire chaleureux orna son visage.

**_ Ah, au final tu ne pars pas aujourd'hui Roronoa**, Dit-elle d'un ton affable en lui servant un verre d'alcool oriental. **C'est bien. La même chambre pour combien de temps ?**

Le rationalisme de cette femme avait plu au chasseur dès leur premier échange, au même titre que ses sourires sincères. Bonne patronne et oratrice, son franc parlé et sa spontanéité l'avait étonné et satisfait, le soulageant des habituels tenanciers méfiants, antipathiques, parfois rustre et grossier. C'est avec un léger sourire aux lèvres qu'il déposa ses affaires aux pieds de son tabouret et sortit de l'intérieur de sa veste les trois cerfs d'or d'honoraires, les glissant vers elle sur le comptoir.

**_ Cette nuit seulement, je partirais demain dans la matinée.**

**_ Oh**, fit-elle avec un sourire en lui passant la clé, qu'il fourra dans l'une de ses nombreuses poches. **J'en connais un qui sera triste. Il te cherchait d'ailleurs.**

Le demi-sourire de Zoro s'élargit imperceptiblement. _Ce gosse…_  
>Malgré les recommandations de son entourage, un gamin, blond et fagoté comme l'as de pique, l'avait abordé le premier soir de sa venue, se proposant de lui payer un verre en échange du récit de ses équipées. Amusé et désabusé, il l'avait rembarré sur sa curiosité morbide et sur sa juvénilité, lui assurant que ces histoires n'étaient pas pour les enfants. Le garçon avait insisté, argumentant qu'il serait bientôt un homme, et que sa curiosité n'était pas morbide, qu'au contraire, il voulait apprendre, au cas où.<p>

Il l'avait suivi, quasiment harcelé pour avoir des détails, savoir pourquoi trois corbeaux le suivaient en permanence, comment était-il devenue chasseur, pourquoi avait-il choisi cette voie, pourquoi utilisait-il un fusil et une arbalète.  
>Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi… ce mot revenait bien trop souvent sur les lèvres roses et fines de l'enfant.<p>

Excédé après un énième soir, alors que le mioche venait de s'assoir sur la chaise juste en face de lui, il lui raconta l'une des affaires des plus glauques qu'il avait dû exécuter : le Sacrifice de Sabbat. Tout le pays en avait entendue parler, mais peu savait réellement ce qui s'était passé.  
>Au début, seul les oreilles alentours écoutaient. Puis au fur et à mesure, sa voix et le crépitement du feu furent les seuls bruits dans la pièce tout le monde retenait sa respiration.<br>Lorsqu'il était arrivé dans le village, au creux d'une vallée semblable à celle-ci, avec ses forêts de conifères interminables et ses montagnes aux cols déchiquetés par les vents, des mères en pleur s'étaient jetées à ses pieds, dans la fange, se fichant éperdument de salir leurs jupes, le suppliant pour qu'il ramène leurs enfants, leurs visages à toutes déformées par l'angoisse et la perte de leur progéniture : les sorcières avaient les enlevées , les enfermant dans une grotte lugubre et humide, au nord du village, perdu dans les escarpements de la montagne.

Quand il était arrivé, juste après la tombée de la nuit –alors que toute personne censée aurait attaqué de jours-, elles s'adonnaient à un festin de chair humaine, vivante. Elles croquaient à même les membres des enfants hurlant et pleurant adorant leurs Créateur et jouissant de la terreur de leur nourriture dans une danse macabre et saccadé, leurs pieds baignant dans le sang des gamins, piétinant leurs cadavres morcelés et démembrés pour la plupart_, _gisant sur la roche, leurs âmes toujours accrochées à leurs corps.  
>Le corbeau, qui jusque alors était couché près de l'auge de Zoro, émit un croassement qui fit sursauter tout le monde, le gamin en premier, dont le sang avait déserté le visage au fil du récit.<p>

Le chasseur avait brusquement mit fin à son récit, s'était levé, le corbeau s'envolant jusqu'à son épaule, et avait disparu dans les escaliers de l'étage. Il avait espéré le dégouté avec cette histoire, mais le lendemain même, il s'était présenté à lui, s'excusant pour son insolence à le suivre et le harceler, mais demandant toujours plus de détails. Zoro en avait haussé un sourcil d'étonnement, ce qui lui arrivait rarement : comment ce gosse pouvait-il encore lui courir après avec le récit de la veille… ?  
>C'est de mauvaise grâce et d'un ton bourru qu'il lui donna des indications, des conseils sur comment démasquer et tuer des sorcières.<p>

Depuis, dès qu'il rentrait dans le village, le blond lui collait aux basques.

Il porta son gobelet à ses lèvres sous le regard chaleureux de la tenancière, qui alla resservir les vieillards devant le feu, qu'elle ranima par la même occasion. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma, laissant pénétrer un courant d'air glacial qui ballota la charcuterie pendant au plafond. Zoro se redressa légèrement, se préparant à affronter la sève blonde qui descendait les marches, s'ébrouant pour retirer la neige de ses vêtements. Le chasseur et la patronne échangèrent un regard avant que celle-ci ne retourne dans sa cuisine en souriant, le laissant seul braver la tempête.

**_ Vous ! Vous auriez pu me prévenir que les sorcières étaient mortes** ! S'exclama sur un ton de reproche l'adolescent, tout en s'asseyant à côté de lui, retirant son bonnet, qui libéra ses cheveux d'or. **J'aurais pu-**

**_ Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre gamin**, laissa tomber froidement le verdoyant, portant à nouveau le gobelet à ses lèvres, avant de déposer le paiement de sa boisson sur le comptoir, se lever et prendre ses affaires, direction l'étage.

Le gosse se leva aussitôt, sur ses talons.

**_ Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça ! Mon nom c'est Sanji ! San-ji ! C'est pas difficile de s'en rappeler ! Eh… je vous parle !**

**_ Oui. Trop depuis quelques jours. Tu n'as pas d'autres personnes à voir ? Suivre un Chasseur n'est pas recommandable.**

Le gosse ne réplica pas durant l'ascension des escaliers, puis une fois dans le couloir, au parquet sombre et aux murs de boiseries pâles…

**_ Ça vous ai déjà arrivé de tomber sur de gentilles sorcières ?**

La question lui parut tellement… improbable qu'il s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers le gamin, qui manqua de lui rentrer dedans.

**_ C'est quoi cette question … Après toutes les informations que j'ai pu te donner… Bien sûr que non ! Gentil et sorcière sont antinomiques.**

Il reprit sa marche, exaspéré par cette interrogation complètement …aberrante ! _De gentilles sorcières… et pourquoi pas des trolls domestiques pendant qu'on y est !_ Déposant la selle devant la porte de sa chambre, il chercha un instant la clé dans ses poches, ce qui permit à Sanji de se rapprocher.

**_ Pourtant, des sorcières qui utilisent la magie blanche, ça existe**, déclara-t-il prudemment, soutenant le regard d'acier qui venait de se poser sur lui.

Zoro le fixa un instant, le sondant de son regard, examinant son affirmation, ne décelant aucun mensonge dans son regard azuré. Comment pouvait-il l'affirmer avec autant d'assurance ?...

**_ Que veut tu que ça me fasse ? Si elles utilisent de la « bonne » magie, je n'ai rien à foutre avec elles puisque je ne dois pas les tuer.** Trouvant enfin sa clé, il ouvrit la porte, reprit sa selle et entra.

Exposé à l'est, la fenêtre du mur de droite laissait entrer à flot cette pâle lumière hivernal dans la chambre, baignant le lit au centre de la pièce, fait de chêne massif et couvert d'épaisses couvertures, ainsi que le parquet de bois lisse sentant bon la cire d'abeille. Un bureau de bois sombre, une chaise de même facture, une commode à tiroir en cerisier et une grande barrique d'eau cerclée constituaient le mobilier. Il laissa ses sacs de selles sur le lit, déposant la selle au pied avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre, où les trois corbeaux attendaient patiemment de l'autre côté, dans la fine couche de neige piétinée par leur serres.

**_ Vous ne me tuerez donc pas si j'ai bien compris … ?**

La main sur la poignée de la fenêtre entre-ouverte, Zoro tourna lentement la tête vers le gosse tandis que les oiseaux entraient tranquillement dans la pièce. _Pardon ?_ Il le fixa et s'avança à grande enjambée vers lui, le voyant tressaillir. Le dominant de toute sa stature, il le plaqua sans le toucher à la porte fermé derrière lui. Il s'arrêta à quelque centimètre de son visage, plongeant son regard aussi froid que le marbre dans le sien, examinant son visage, l'écrasant sous son regard.

**_ Le devrais-je ? **

Le gamin trembla de nouveau et soutint cependant son regard, vaillamment, malgré ses joues pâles qui rosissaient à vue d'œil.

**_ N-non …**

Zoro plissa les yeux, quand l'un des corbeaux émit un léger croissement, avant de s'envoler et d'atterrir sur le dossier de la chaise. Brusquement, le chasseur plaqua le blond au battant de la porte, le tenant par le col, menaçant.

**_ Juhuna me dis que tu caches quelque chose. Tu ne me suis pas depuis mon arrivé juste pour savoir comment tuer des sorcières. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Me tuer ?... Ou non, me soumettre à un charme d'amour ?** demanda-t-il, sarcastique, son rictus s'agrandissant à la vue des joues enflammées du gosse, qui cilla une demi-seconde**. C'est donc ça, hein ? Tu me cours après parce que j'incarne une figure paternel ou le monde extérieur, dont tu rêves depuis cette vallée perdue ? Désolé gamin, je ne t'emmènerais pas sur mon cheval pour te sauver de ta vie morne sans action : je ne suis pas ta nourrice.**

Le gosse déglutit et eut un geste que Zoro n'avait pas prévu : il l'embrassa.

… Il l'embrassait, lui, le chasseur de sorcières, l'homme que l'on approchait que par obligation, l'étranger. Un gamin d'à peine dix-neuf ans lui volait un baiser… _Bordel !_ Il ne bougea pas d'un poil, même quand un autre corbeau, rester lui sur le rebord de la fenêtre, émit un croassement qui fit sursauter Sanji, qui recula comme il put, les joues plus rouges encore.

**_ Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça**, protesta-t-il faiblement, l'assurance de sa voix vacillant quelque peu**. Je m'appelle Sanji… Pourriez-vous vous en souvenir s'il vous plait ?**

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ?** Demanda froidement le chasseur, l'ensevelissant sous son regard d'acier glacé. **Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Un rapport physique ? Te faire violenter ou violer ? **

Il s'écarta brusquement, manquant de faire tomber le blond, rouge comme les coquelicots de printemps, qui vacilla, les yeux humides. Un instant, il failli succomber…

**_ Ton impertinence s'envole quand on traite d'un point sensible, gamin ? **Railla Zoro en retirant son manteau, tourné vers le lit, dévoilant l'arsenal de couteaux, de fioles et de pistolets cachés dans son dos**. Tu t'adresses à la mauvaise personne.**

**_ Oui vous incarnez un idéal ! Oui je ne vous suis pas juste pour les sorcières ! Mais ça ne vous donne pas le droit de piétiner mes sentiments comme vous le faite ! Tuer des sorcières vous a-t-il fait oublier qu'après elles, il y a les humains ? … Je suis humain… **

Le chasseur se retourna, décelant un sanglot dans la voix du gosse. En effet, deux sillons cristallins ruisselaient sur ses joues, s'échappant de ses orbes d'un ciel d'été. Il grogna un soupir.

**_ Ça vire au mélodrame là. Me dévoiler tes sentiments ne nécessite pas que j'y réponde on n'est pas dans un conte de fée gamin. Je suis un chasseur de sorcières, un tueur. Un paria.**

**_ Mais je vous aime moi…**

Son murmure résonna dans la pièce durant le silence qui suivit, ainsi que dans la tête de Zoro. Le blond tourna les talons, le visage toujours en larmes et sortie de la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui.  
>Malgré la cloison de bois, le chasseur l'entendit courir dans les escaliers.<p>

Le corbeau, perché sur le rebord de fenêtre, pencha la tête sur le côté, dardant sur lui un œil gris clair exaspéré. Le verdoyant se tourna de ¾ vers les oiseaux.

**_ Quoi ? …Tallak, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! J'y suis pour rien, tu le-**

Le corbeau aux yeux gris croassa doucement, reprit juste après par l'autre à côté de lui, aux yeux d'or.

**_ Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi Maelya… ? Merde quoi, c'est un gosse… Ce n'est qu'un gamin, je ne vais pas satisfaire sa libido** **juste parce qu'il a des envies ! … Tallak, c'est non ! **

Le corbeau aux yeux noirs dénommé Juhuna s'envola de sa chaise et atterrit en douceur sur l'épaule du chasseur, croassant tout doucement sur son épaule. Zoro ne trouva pas la force de protester, détournant simplement la tête, niant les arguments que l'oiseau lui exposait.

L'enfant avait raison, la chasse aux sorcières était devenue sa principal raison de vivre, de subsister… de servir, même si la plupart de ses clients ne faisait appel à lui qu'en dernier recours et de mauvaise grâce. Il inspirait la peur, la méfiance, l'occulte, car qui sait occire des sorcières connait forcément leurs rituels. Ses rapports sociaux en était grandement amoindrit, réduit la plupart du temps à de simple questions/réponses secs et hostiles aux sujets des sorcières.  
>Sauf avec les putains, ou du moins certaines d'entre elles que son aura de mystère et d'assurance froide ne laissaient pas indifférentes. Hormis cela, rare était ses relations sociales. Inutile de préciser qu'avec une « profession » tel que la sienne, trouver l'âme sœur semblait grandement compromis. Et ce gosse venait l'embrasser, lui confesser ses sentiments quand lui-même n'espérait plus… Et Juhuna qui lui conseillait d'essayer, d'apprendre à connaitre le gamin, à le laisser le voir tels qu'il est vraiment, et non comme il se présente aux autres… <em> Devrais-je réellement le laisser entrer dans mon monde … ? Ce n'est qu'un gosse bordel…<em>

Un instant il avait failli céder, et le prends, là, violemment, pour satisfaire une envie bestial. Le violer, ni plus ni moins, alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé. Sa face juvénile, volontaire et naïve malgré ses dix-neuf printemps était des armes redoutables. Si cette tête blonde avait été une fille, il l'aurait déjà besognée dans ce grand lit de fourrure sans y réfléchir à deux fois, sans ce souci de sa vertu, et de ce qui lui arriverait ensuite. Respectait-il plus la masculinité que la féminité ? … Peut-être… Il n'en savait trop rien.

Un hurlement perçant fendit l'air, par la fenêtre restée ouverte. Tallak et Maelya croassèrent de conserve en s'envolant vers l'embrasure, suivit immédiatement par Juhuna. Les muscles subitement tendu, Zoro renfila son long manteau noir, empoigna son fusil et l'un de ses katana, empaqueté et attaché à l'une des sacoches de selles, ouvrant la porte avec virulence, se dirigeant à grand pas vers les escaliers.  
>Dans la salle du foyer, les vieux étaient agglutinés aux fenêtres, trop frileux ou couards pour sortir : les cris s'étaient intensifiés, les bruits de courses et de débandades emplissaient l'air.<p>

**_ Des sorcières…** Murmura le chasseur avant de sortir, enjambant les escaliers d'un trait, retirant le cran de sureté de son fusil.

_A suivre ..._


	6. La suite du Cerisier Guérisseur

La suite du Cerisier Guérisseur.

Quel titre fantastique n'Est-ce pas ? On sens transparaitre toute la finesse et la créativité de l'auteure ! ... mon œil. Comme le scénario n'est point posé, je n'ai pas z'encore trouvée de titre... Je vous livre les premières lignes qui me sont venue.

* * *

><p>Ecartant sans y penser les branches qui barraient sa progression, il se concentra sur son ouïe pour retrouver le bruit du cours d'eau entendue quelque pas en arrière.<br>Sa gourde était de nouveau vide après deux jours sans avoir trouvé de point d'eau. La soif lui rendait la bouche pâteuse, lui tordait le estomac et interférait dans le courant de ses pensées plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Des brindilles sèches craquaient sous le cuir de ses chausses, s'enfonçant dans la terre meuble et la mousse verte et moelleuse de ce sous-bois luxuriant nimbé de nuages de brouillard, à travers lequel passaient quelques rayons de soleil, projetant des reflets d'or sur sa chevelure blonde.

Contournant le tronc d'un large chêne, il découvrit le point d'eau : une chute de deux tailles d'hommes, à l'onde blanchie d'écume s'écoulait contre des rochers piquetés de végétations, formant un bassin large et peu profond, dont le flot s'enfuyait en pleins de cascades miniatures, sur un lit de pierres plates. Les fougères avaient investies les alentours, ainsi que les pieds de frêles boulots. La lumière traversait le flux, le rendant iridescent.

Il s'arrêta devant la beauté des lieux et sourit, soulagé. _Enfin de l'eau… _ Il s'approcha du bord et mit genoux à terre, plongeant ses mains tannées dans l'onde froide et bienfaitrice. Il s'accorda un soupire d'aise, avant de se pencher plus avant et de se nettoyer le visage.

Le cuir des sangles de la selle lui avait abimé les mains plus qu'elles ne les étaient déjà par ses travaux aux cuisines. Son crapahutage dans la forêt n'avait rien arrangé, aux vue des égratignures parcourant son derme. Zoro lui avait proposé à maintes reprise de lui soigner, mais il avait toujours refusé, poliment. _Cela me permet de ne pas oublier d'où je viens… Et de savoir comment éviter de me blesser à l'avenir.  
><em> Zoro… Ce dragon d'un vert émeraude rutilant, premier fils bâtard du Roi Kengard, anciennement enchainé dans une grotte durant cinq longs siècles par l'usurpateur occupant sans doute encore le trône … et qu'il avait rencontré et libéré sur un pure hasard…  
>Un dragon, une créature de légende sanguinaire, que l'on utilise fréquemment pour obtenir l'obéissance des enfants… Cet être aux propriétés extraordinaire, dotée d'une puissance, d'une assurance et d'une cruauté rare… pour qui désormais il pouvait donner sa vie sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, car lui, petit homme descendant de lointaines montagnes, était devenue son amant lors de leurs périples.<br>Il se demandait toujours d'ailleurs, ce qui avait pu lui plaire, lui si éphémère et fragile pour une créature à la vie quasiment éternelle. Qu'est ce qui chez lui avait pu susciter ce sentiment d'attachement ?... Evidemment, s'il trouvait la réponse, leur relation n'aurait plus vraiment lieu d'être… Il inspira longuement et emplit son outre au ras bord, avant de la ranger dans son havresac. Une soudaine envolée d'oiseaux lui fit dresser la tête, tendant l'oreille.

Un instant…

Il passa en vitesse la sangle de sa besace par-dessus sa tête, rajustant sa capuche de fourrure et enjamba lestement les pierres pour se retrouver de l'autre côté de l'onde. S'approchant de la roche, il prit son essor et sauta, s'abimant à nouveaux les mains en trouvant des accroches, tirant à bout de bras pour se hisser, les muscles habituellement souples tendu sous l'effort, entrainés par les vrilles sportives d'un dragon libre. Le bruit sourd de sabots en plein galop sur le chemin résonnant entre les arbres l'informa qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin.

Il pressa le pas en déglutissant, battant des cils nerveusement. Ses jambes se mirent à courir d'elles-mêmes, mus par une peur justifiées. Il savait que la grande route n'était pas sûr mais il devait la traverser pour filer…  
>Au moment même où il posa la semelle de sa botte sur le chemin déboula loin sur sa gauche un groupement de quatre gardes en plein galop. Une flèche lui frôla le nez avant qu'il n'est pu esquisser le moindre geste. Ni une ni deux, il traversa la route aussi vite que ses muscles le lui permirent, s'enfonçant de l'autre côté de la forêt, l'adrénaline explosant dans ses veines. Malheureusement, de ce côté-ci, le sous-bois n'était guère aussi fourni, les chevaux furent sur ses talons en un rien de temps.<p>

Haletant, il s'obligeait à ne pas se retourner, pour que sa peur ne prenne pas le dessus, courant de plus belle. _ Putain je ne veux pas mourir ! Cours, cours, cours et surtout ne tombes pas ! _Une autre flèche manqua de lui transpercer l'épaule, arrachant quelques poils de la fourrure ornant ses épaules. Le premier garde était sur lui …  
>Brusquement il se retourna, empoigna la pique pointée vers lui et désarçonna le cavalier en tirant sèchement dessus. Le cheval s'en alla caracoler plus loin tandis que le garde roulant sur le chemin, tentant de se relever. A peine sur un genou, Sanji lui fracassa la lance sur la tempe, l'assommant net.<p>

Une fulgurante douleur lui lancina l'arrière de la cuisse, le faisant vaciller : un carreau d'arbalète venait de s'y ficher, n'atteignant nullement l'os mais perforant le muscle, noircissant ses braies de sang. Il retint un grognement, serrant les dents et fit face aux trois cavaliers restant, ricanant sur leurs selles, épée, lance et arbalète aux poings.

Le blond avala de nouveau sa salive, son cœur tambourinant sauvagement et douloureusement dans tous ses vaisseaux sanguins. _Et maintenant … ? _ Son regard azuré passait d'un poursuivant à l'autre, tentant de déterminer lequel attaquerait en premier. Il devait impérativement neutraliser l'archer, qui pouvait le tuer à n'importe quel moment…

D'un même mouvement, ils descendirent tous de selles. Le premier commença à lui tourner autour, roulant des mécaniques avec son sabre. Tout trois portait des surcots de tissus, cuir et lamelles de bambous orientaux, leurs casques ne laissaient apparaitre que leurs yeux, le bas du visage caché par un masque. Sanji déglutit à nouveau, tentant d'établir un plan bien que la panique lui troublait les idées…. … et courut subitement vers l'archer malgré sa jambe qui le fit hurler. L'effet de surprise fut salvateur : son agresseur n'ut même pas le temps de lever son arme que déjà on lui arrachait des mains pour l'envoyer au loin. Il enfonça sans préavis le morceau de lance brisée qu'il avait gardé à la main dans la jugulaire adverse, faisant exploser un geyser de sang. L'homme s'écroula dans un gargouillis immonde, les deux mains sur le morceau de bois.

Il fit face aux ennemis restants. Ces gardes étaient mieux nourris et entrainé que lui, ils ne mettraient pas longtemps à le maitriser, surtout avec sa jambe blessée… la douleur devenait plus insupportable de secondes en secondes, remontant le long de sa jambe, la lui paralysant partiellement, la nausée s'éveillant dans ses tripes. _Sans arme, ça va être drôle…_

Un profond rugissement, furieux, bestial et caverneux, les fit tous sursauter. Des frissons prirent d'assauts la nuque de Sanji tandis que les gardes restants levèrent le nez, apeurés par un tel son. Une violente bourrasque secoua la frondaison et subitement, traversant le feuillage, un homme atterrit à quelque pas d'eux, genou à terre, dispersant vivement la brume alentour.

Il se redressa, dévoilant sa haute stature, sa carrure noble et son regard d'argent, assassin. Sa chevelure verte, courte désormais (1), était en parfaite adéquation avec le paysage. Ses pendants d'or brillaient à la lumière du soleil, se reflétant sur l'écorce des arbres alentour. Sa chemise et sa longue veste étaient ouvertes sur un torse halé, barré d'une longue cicatrice. Ses cornes et ses gemmes n'étaient plus visibles.

Lance et épée avaient instinctivement changées de cible. En effet, entre un estropié et un homme tombant du ciel, le choix était vite fait. **« Excuse-moi pour le retard Sanji… » **. Le blond eut un sourire en coin, et s'effondra, n'ayant plus la force de tenir sur ses pattes, le sang maculant toute sa jambe droite, raide, engourdie, des vertiges s'emparant de sa perception, des étoiles devant les yeux.

Sa tête heurta mollement le sol, le soulageant de son propre poids sur son membre meurtrie. Son regard se perdit dans le labyrinthe de feuillage loin au-dessus de lui, percevant juste à côté le bruit du combat engagé par le dragon. Il valait mieux ne pas regarder d'ailleurs…


End file.
